The Chamber
by princezsupastar
Summary: What would you do if you were stuck with your worst enemy for 20 days with no chance of escape? - COMPLETE
1. Day One

_20 days, stuck in a room with no escape, and only each other for company…_   
THE CHAMBER 

Ok, this is my 2nd fan-fiction, but a bit more humorous. I just wrote it for a bit of fun. :D

Just a mental note for you, Serena's thought's are written like _this_ and Darien's are like **this**.

DAY ONE 

_Why the hell am I here?_

Serena Tsukino glared angrily at Darien Shields, occupying the corner opposite from her. She had no idea why he was here, or even why she was there herself. They had been arguing when knocked out, and awoke to find themselves trapped in a tiny room with hardly any space and a single bed.

**Nice going, Meatball Head. **

Darien glared back. Not only was Serena pathetic and clumsy, she had gotten him into this. She hadn't really, but he was going to miss an important exam the next day and he felt like blaming her out of his anger.

_Maybe I should talk to him. I hate silence._

Serena sighed. She couldn't stand the silence. It was dampening her spirit and she began to feel depressed, as well as hungry and tired. So she decided to talk.

"Do you know what's going on?"

**What did she say?**

Darien looked up at her. He noticed her crystalline orbs filling with tears, and could tell she was upset. But then again, so was he. He lowered his head once again before replying.

"I don't know. And at the moment, I don't really care either."

"Sorry. I was just…."

"Don't."

_Asshole._

Serena moved closer to the bed and jumped onto it. She sat for a few moments before spreading out and placing her head on one of the two pillows.

_Maybe it's all just a dream. I'll wake up and it'll all be over. Or maybe this is Queen Beryl's doing!_

Giving a small yawn, Serena closed her eyes and curled up into a ball. In a few minutes she was fast asleep and snoring softly.

**Good idea, Meatball Head.**

Darien looked at the sleeping Serena with a sort of appraising look on his face. Maybe he should take a nap too. He looked around and noticed a small dilemma.

**Where the fuck am I gonna sleep?**

He noticed a small space on the bed next to Serena.

**That's just great.**

Realizing he had no choice, Darien lay down on the bed and turned his back to Serena, who was sound asleep and didn't seem to notice his presence. Giving a small sigh, Darien closed his eyes and dozed off.


	2. Day Two

DAY TWO

_Where am I?_

Serena awoke shivering and confused. It wasn't all a dream. She really was trapped in a small room with…

_What's that poking into my back… oh my god._

She turned around to see Darien still fast asleep. She looked further down to see that he was most certainly having rather nice dreams. Trying to maintain a giggle, she got of the bed and saw two rather small bowls in a corner, filled with mushy grey stuff. Serena took no notice however, and with hunger taking the better of her she quickly downed the contents of both bowls. Once finished, she realized that there would be no more food…

_Oops._

… and that she had just eaten Darien's meal.

On the other side of the room Darien opened his eyes and yawned loudly, taking a second to realize the events of the previous day. He saw Serena on the other side of the room blushing furiously and trying her hardest not to giggle.

**What's she on about?**

Darien was oblivious his shame, until noticing Serena's gazes to his crotch. Covering himself up, he noticed the two small bowls behind her.

"Hey, Meatball Head. Is there any food?"

Serena shook her head furiously.

"No. These bowls were… empty when I found them. Nothing. No food at all."

Darien knew she was hiding something but refused to let on. He was too tired and weary to even care. Standing up, he inspected the walls and the floor, obviously looking for some sort of clue.

**What the hell is going on here?**

His frustration building, Darien banged his fist on the wall, scaring Serena who jumped back on the bed, her lower lip quivering.

_I just wanna go home_.

Darien turned to Serena and sat next to her on the bed, giving her a small smile. He opened his mouth to speak when a thick smoke billowed into the room from no-where, covering the two.

**What's this?**

_What's happening?_

Without any further thought, the smoke cleared to reaveal two bodies lying next to each other, deep in sleep.


	3. Day Three

DAY THREE

Two bodies, laying side by side, covered in a single cloth. Breathing slowly and deeply, unaware of each other's presence as deep sleep takes over their consciousness. In a small room westward of the confinement of these two, a figure sits in a large black chair, observing the pair from four different angles.

However, the figure does not wish to observe them sleeping anymore. They have decided that it is time for the duo to wake up and face another day.

-+-+

A cold blast of air hit the sleeping Serena and Darien, forcing them to awake and run off the bed, escaping the mysterious cold. As soon as the two hit the floor, the blast stopped and the room contained it's normal temperature.

Serena looked at Darien, her eyes wide with confusion. It was then that she realized that he was wearing only underwear, that he had been stripped of all other clothing. And judging the way that Darien was looking at her, Serena guessed that that she had been left in barely nothing as well.

Looking up at the roof, Darien tried to see any openings that would have released the cold air. However, the rook seemed smooth and flat, no cracks or joints or anything.

**Who's playing this sick game?**

Serena, over riddled with fear, sat down and the bed and bowed her head, tears running down her nose and onto the floor, making puddles at her feet. Noticing his companion's despair, Darien sat down and tried to comfort her.

"What's up, Meatball Head?"

Serena shot up and glared at Darien.

"What do you mean, What's up? I'm stuck in a room with no way out, with things I can't control and with you of all people! And my name isn't Meatball Head, IT'S SERENA!"

_ASSHOLE._

With that Serena sat back down and began crying again, this time more audibly. Darien, at loss for words, sat next to his weeping companion and fiddled with his hands.

"I'm sorry, Serena."

_What?_

Serena looked at Darien, to see his sapphire-blue eyes gazing into hers.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to further upset you at all. This is tough on me too, you know. I don't know what is going on here. But what I do know is that you and I have to stick together and see this through."

**Or otherwise get fucked up.**

Serena yawned. "I know." She then lay down on the bed, and covered herself with the cloth. "Thanks Darien." She whispered before closing her eyes and losing herself to sleep once more.

Darien however was not tired and instead looked around the room, trying to find any clues about where they were. Exasperated, he sat down on the bed and tried to remember how Serena and himself had gotten into this. They had been arguing, down the side alley of Andrew's arcade. Serena had accused him of being horrible and cruel, then exclaimed "You'll never be like Tuxedo Mask."

Startled, Darien had gasped but Serena had not noticed as she had her hand covering her mouth. That was the last that Darien could remember.

**What if… this has something to do with the Negaverse?**

Darien was puzzled. He could understand why they would want Tuxedo Mask, but why Serena? Was it because she had said his name?

Another thought struck Darien. How did she know about Tuxedo Mask? Only the scouts knew of his existence, unlike themselves as the scouts were heroes among young and old in Tokyo. Unless…

**Serena… a sailor scout?**

His brain telling him that it had had enough, Darien let out a yawn and observed the sleeping Serena, who was shivering slightly. Laying next to her, Darien covered the cloth over himself and pressed his back against hers, before closing his eyes and indulging into thoughts, leading to dreams.


	4. Day Four

Back by popular demand! Sorry for the writers block, but I've returned with a few more chapters to fulfill your reading desires.

PS. A major BIG sorry about the lack of my normal fonts. Hopefully you can still get it all... Word has been wiped from my comp, so now I have to use Notepad. :(

Also, a big thanks to everyone who loves my writing, its a big honour to have so many really enjoy your work. ;D

DAY FOUR

"Its time to wake up."

the voice boomed loudly through the small room as Serena woke with a start. She had been dreaming of home, filled with cakes and pies, and other delicious things that made her drool at the mere thought of them.

Rubbing her eyes and yawning, she wondered where the voice had come from, and how strangely familiar it sounded. Looking around at the walls, she could not see and speakers of any sort. She turned to look next to her.

"Hey Darien did you..."

Her words trailed off into sheer silence as her mouth began to quiver. Instead of another human body laying there, her eyes were met with pure sheet.

Where... wheres Darien?

Startled, Serena got off the bed and began to panic. She quickly looked around, looking for clues to calm her down. However, she was still in the same room that haunted her last few days, and now the only thing that had made Serena feel a sense of security had been taken away from her.

There was no sign of entry, nor exit, and Serena's tears began to fall down her cheeks as the reality of being alone kicked in.

"DARIEN!?!"

-+-+

Yawning, Darein awoke feeling incredibly well-rested, a feeling he had not experienced as of late. However his comfortableness quickly wore off as he too became aware of his surrondings.

Darien found himself lying on a plush sofa-bed, covered in warm, thick wooley blankets. Looking around, he realised that he had been transported from the cold, small room into a warm, fire-lit room, with large amounts of food stacked on a large oak table in the corner. Looking down, he also noticed that he was now wearing a fresh set of clothes, a cotton shirt and long pants.

How the hell did I end up here?

However, his amazement was short-lived as he heard his name cried out.

Serena?

Looking next to him, he realised that the feisty blonde was no longer with him, and he felt a sense of panic go through him.

"DARIEN!"

The name was cried out once again, and Darien found himself going over to the wall across from the fire and pressing his ear against it.

"Serena?"

"Darien?"

He could hear Serena's voice through the wall, and smiled when he heard her relief.

"Are you okay?"

Darien smiled.

"I'm fine. How wonderful are these rooms? The fire, the food, and how about these new clothes! Doesnt this just brighten up your day a bit?"

Darien's smile faded as his question was met with sobs.

"Serena? Whats wrong?"

"...I'm so cold. I hate this room. I want food."

Darien felt horrible, and then a bout of questions hit him.

Why did I get taken? Why is Serena still in the old room? Whats going on?

The last question he asked out loud.

"Who the hell is behind all of this?" 


	5. Day Four and a quarter

Hey guys! Thanks for all your great reviews, keep them coming! Here's the update you all anxiously wanted, I hope you enjoy!

DAY FOUR (CONTINUED)

Holding herself in order to keep warm, Serena muttered angrily under her breath.

"Thats it. I wanna get out of here. I want to know whos doing this. Is it Beryl?"

"Did you say something?"

Serena immediantly closed her mouth, forgetting that Darien could hear her through the wall that seperated them.

"Just... never mind."

She tried to estimate how long they had been in this hell hole. Days, weeks? Maybe even hours? However long it had been, Serena was fed up with beind bored and hungry. She wondered what was happening outside, how her friends were, if anyone has noticed her absence.

Tears fell down her cheeks, but Serena wiped them away furiously. She was determined to find a way out, to be responsible and make things right.

Just like Sailor Moon.

Serena gasped. Why had she not thought of that before? Then she realised that when danger appeared she was always reminded to transform - by Luna and her friends. Standing up quickly, she went over to the bed in search of her brooch. Although her clothes had been taken away, she remembered taking the brooch off because it was digging into her chest as she tried to sleep.

Reaching under the flimsy pillow, Serena cried out in joy as her hand clasped around cold metal. As she pulled the brooch out, she heard Dariens voice through the wall.

"Serena? Whats going on?"

Ignoring him, she held the brooch above her head and yelled "Moon Prisim Power!"

+-+-+

Pressing his ear up against the wall, Darien could hear loud noises and-

"Music? What the hell-"

His sentence was cut off as the wall shook and a crack appeared, running down the wall. Darien quickly moved to the otherside of the room in time to see a red-booted foot come through the wall, causing it to collapse, revealing the culprit.

Darien was shocked.

"Sailor Moon?"

She stood in front of him, looking galliant and esteemed. She looked at Darien before her eyes found the table laden with food.

"Food! I'm sooooo hungry!"

She then proceeded to the table, her eyes taking in the feast in front of her before she began to attack it, grabbing bits of food and stuffing them into her mouth.

Bewildered, Darien came to a realisation as he observed the ravenous superhero.

"...Serena?"

Sailor Moon stopped, swallowed and stepped back, trying not to look at him.

"Oops."

Darien's mouth opened, but nothing came out.

"You're... Sailor Moon." 


	6. Day Four and a Half

By popular demand, the next chapter! Also letting you know that I DID change my user name, so I am princezsupastar now, not sailor-shardan.

And remember to read and review!

DAY FOUR (FURTHER CONTINUED)

Oh shit.

Sighing, Moon sat down on one of the plush armchairs, still avoiding Darien's gaze.

"Yes, it's me. Kinda hard to believe, huh?"

Darien sat down on the armchair next to her.

"Actually, this makes a lot more sense. The hairstyle, the large group of friends..."

Moon finally turned to look at Darien, who was still deep in thought.

"...they're the other scouts, aren't they? Mina, Raye, Lita, Amy... they're Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury."

His eyes finally met with Moon's, and stayed there. Moon nodded her head silently before standing up and walking over to the wall she had crashed down. Looking once again at Darien, her face became serious.

"If I was able to knock down this wall, I'm sure I can knock down all the walls untill we find an answer... why we are here."

Striding over to the food table, she took a sheet and piled a mound onto it before tying it up into a small bundle and giving it to Darien, who stood up, a slightly amused smile on his face.

There's the real Serena. Always with the food.

Moon caught sight of his face and scowled.

"If we get out of here, we may need food, and this will come in handy. Who knows how long it will take for us to get out of here."

Darien's smile faded with realization that she was being deadly serious, the scout in her shining through her normaly klutzy exterior.

"I'm ready when you are, um, Sailor Moon."

Taking a deep breath, Moon went up to the nearest wall and kicked it as hard as she could.

+-+-+

A hundred walls later, Moon collapsed.

"Why are you stopping? We havn't found a way out yet!"

"My feet are hurting! This is so annoying! I want to go home!"

In frustration, Moon gave one last kick into the wall in front of them, making it collapse. When the dust had cleared, Moon and Darien found themselves looking at what appeared to be a control room, complete with screens, panel and even a bed in the corner.

Dropping the food bundle, Darien stepped into the room, gaping at the large screens on the wall. Most of them showed nothing but empty room, a lot with rubble covering the floor, a result of Moon's wall kickings. Moon joined him, her eyes wide in awe as she scanned the room, with them finally resting in a small cd disk on an empty table.

"What's this?"

Moon picked it up read the words on the disk aloud.

"Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. That's funny, because he's not here."

Shaking her head, she found a disk drive in the control panel and put the cd in. Immediantly, a video appeared on all the screens, of a blacked out figure.

"Greetings Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. If you are watching this than you have somehow managed to break out of your chambers. Good work, Tuxedo Mask."

Moon scowled. "Hey, it wasn't him. He's not even here. Unless..."

Raising one eyebrow and widening her eyes, she turned to look at Darien, who shook his head.

"No way."

Accepting his answer happily, Moon turned back to the screens as the voice continued.

"If you have reached this room than we have already left this place, so you will not find your answers here. I hope you enjoyed our little games. I know I did."

Clenching his fists, Darien tried to prevent himself from punching something.

"Till next time."

With that. the screen blacked out and the room went silent.

Detransforming, Serena turned to face Darien.

"I'm sleepy. Can you figure this out later?"

Without recieving an answer, she stumbled over and fell onto the large bed, falling asleep almost instantly. A few moments later, Darien joined her, his thoughts swimming as his eye-lids became heavy and his breathing light.

How did they know our true identities? 


	7. Day Five

DAY FIVE

Rubbing her eyes, Serena yawned and stretched her arms out, hitting Darien in the process, who was laying next to her. Happy that she didn't wake him up, she gazed him for several moments before snapping out of it.

Darien? Ew, Serena. No.

Looking around, something caught her eye, and getting off the bed she screamed loudly, startling awake her companian.

"Wha? What's wrong Serena?"

Following her gaze, he too noticed what had distressed her and hit the bed with his fist.

"Aw FUCK NO!"

The wall that Serena had kicked to the ground had somehow repaired itself, with no cracks visable at all. The screens also showed that all the walls had been fixed as well.

Serena fell to her knees and burst into tears.

"Ths isn't fair! What did I do to deserve this? I hate being Sailor Moon!"

The last sentence shocked Darien, who rushed beside her and picked her up of the floor and stood her up, before tilting up her wet chin so she was looking at him.

"Listen to me Serena. Being a scout is a GIFT. Just think about all the people you've saved, how many times you've defeated evil and always come out on top. Your bravery shines through as Sailor Moon, and I don't think she'd give up this easily."

Serena stopped crying and stared at Darien, silent. Moments passed between them she sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. Moving away from him, she held up her brooch once again.

"Moon Prisim Power!"

As she began to transform, Darien smiled, pleased with himself. He had somehow managed to motivate Serena, and then reminded himself that this was a regular occurance, but it had happened under his disguise.

When Sailor Moon approached him, she stood before him before leaning foward and giving him an awkward hug.

"Thank you Darien."

Letting go of him, she looked at the wall with the screens and the control panel.

"I think I should knock down this wall. It seems more likely that something would be behind this one." she stated, lifting up her foot and preparing it to kick.

To her suprise, Darien stood beside her and also lifted his leg. As Moon gave him a look, he shrugged.

"I do Karate. I'm hoping it will pay off."

Smiling, Moon gave a deep breath and lunged her foot as hard and fast as she could into the wall.

+-+-+

When the dust had cleared, the sight left them startled.

"Is that... a beach?"

Walking over the rubble, the two found themselves walking on sand, with the ocean a few feet away

"I think we're on an island."

Darien pointed to thier left, where thick trees and bush hid a small forest, and past that seemed to be more beach. Moon looked around, and looked even more confused than she had in the control room.

"That video on the disk, they sounded certain we wouldn't escape. This sounds too fishy."

"Maybe it's because the ocean is a metre away from your nostrils."

Rather pleased with his joke, Darien chuckled to himself but stopped when he saw Moon's face.

"Ok, sorry. Well... our options are to find somewhere to camp out on the beach, or go back to that room."

Moon thought for a moment before going back into the control room. When she returned, she had detransformed, and was carrying the food bundle she had collected the day before, and the sheets from the bed.

"I thought we could use these."

Grabbing the food bundle form her hands, Darien walked along the beach with Serena following. A few metres up he noticed a shallow cave and pointed it out to Serena.

"We can camp here. It looks like good protection from the elements."

As she nodded her approval, he walked over to the cave and checked it over. Finding nothing wrong with it, be put the food bundle on the ground, opened it, sat down and took a bun out and began to eat t. Serena sat next to him and also began to eat. As they had thier meal, the sun began to go down and the two became aware of the time.

"Wow, it's almost night-time. I totally thought it was morning." said Serena, standing up and watching the sun go down. Turning to Darien, she added "At least we can have a faint idea of time now."

Darien nodded, before standing up as well and wiping the breadcrumbs of his hands.

"It's entirely a different game now." 


	8. Day Six

Hey guys! Time for another update! My main goal at the moment is to completely finish this story, I have the basic plot mapped out, so over the next few hours or so I will try and do as many chapters as possible.

YES my normal writing style has slightly changed, every time someone talks it doesn't call for a new line. This is the way I would prefer to write, and it lets me write more. So this is what it will be like for the rest of the story. :)

Thank you so much for you reviews, they are honestly what keeps this story going. All those readers who have my story faved and have me in their list of fave authors, that really means a lot to me. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!! And keep those reviews coming!

DAY SIX

Darien awoke to a sun blaring down on his face and the noise of a few twittering birds. Rubbing his eyes open, he took the bed sheet off of his body and and stood up, wandering out of the cave and down to the sand, breathing in the fresh air and feeling better about his situation.

**I guess this isn't as bad as our previous living arrangements.**

He turned back to the cave, seeing Serena's small blonde head poking out from her sheets. She moved slightly, turning from on side to another, and began to snore loudly. Looking at his sleeping companion, Darien couldn't help but smile. Over the last few days, he'd noticed Serena a lot more than he usually did. Normally she would throw something at him or knock into him, which of course pissed him off. No wonder they had never been friendly. In Darien's eyes, Serena was just a big selfish cry-baby who had no respect for anyone other than herself. But now that he had spent time with her, he guessed she wasn't so bad.

**And she's Sailor Moon.**

Sitting down on the sand, facing the ocean, Darien sighed. It would only be a matter of time before she would find out his other identity, that he was Tuxedo Mask. He could have told her now, waltzed up to the cave, shaken Serena awake and let her know all his secrets, but for now it was in his best interest that she didn't know. Things were confusing enough as it was without being told that you had a crush on your worst enemy. He knew that she had feelings for his alter ego, Darien had hid in the shadows after a battle in hope of finding out their battle plan, instead he would hear Sailor Moon going on about how cute Tuxedo Mask was. Now that all seemed so long ago.

Back in the cave, Serena was having the most wonderful dream. Tuxedo Mask and her fellow scouts had landed on the island in a helicopter to rescue her. Mask scooped her up into his arms and the two shared a deep, passionate kiss, the girls all cooing around them. Serena was then ushered into the helicopter where tubs of food were awaiting her, ready to diminish her hunger. Serena had had this dream many times, although the setting had been the room, not the island. Another thing had changed in this dream too. Once Serena had stepped foot on the helicopter, she turned around to see Darien looking back at her, looking lonely and distraught. Next to her, Tuxedo Mask sneered. "Now you get what you always wanted, he will never be in your life again." Startled, she looked at Mask. "I never wanted this!" she protested as the helicopter began to rise in the air. "Darien!" she screamed, leaning out the door and found herself falling...

She awoke with a start, her eyes watery and blurred, rubbing them, she took a quick look around her surroundings before giving a sigh of relief. She was still on the island, no helicopter in sight.

_It was all just a dream._

However, a rather confusing one. Since when had Tuxedo Mask seemed cruel? Since when did she care so much for Darien that she would throw herself off a helicopter for him. Shaking her head in an attempt to rid herself off these thoughts, she noticed Darien's silhouette sitting on the beach and she went down to join him. "Good morning." she said in her most cheerful voice, sitting next to him and stretching out her legs, wiggling her toes in the sand. "Good morning to you too." Darien replied, giving her a rare smile. The two sat in silence for a few moments before Darien spoke again. "I think we should set about getting some wood for a fire and maybe even try and catch some fish." Serena crinkled her nose at his words. She had never been one for fish, although it may have been because her family hardly ever ate it. "But we still have the food from the room!" she replied, indicating to the small white bundle back in the cave,

_And I hate fish. Ick._

Darien sighed. "Yes, I know. But we don't know how long we might be here, and it would be in our best interests to eat some of that food and some that we get ourselves." He looked out at the ocean. "We need a balance between food we can collect and the food that we already have. Look, why don't you go searching for wood, and I will try and catch some fish." he looked back at Serena. "I'll try and find a long stick or something and sharpen an edge, sort of like a spear." Darien now smiled, trying to make Serena to co-operate. She returned his smile. "Alright."

The two stood up, brushing the sand from their legs and back-sides. Darien led the way into the forest, walking for a few minutes before something caught Serena's eye.

_What the hell is that doing here?_

A rather large white bucket sat on the side of the path, looking innocent and rather out of place. Darien noticed it moments later, his eyebrow's raised as he approached it cautiously. Inside, he found a fishing line, a hand reel, some prawns and a knife. Examining each object carefully, the confusion in his mind built up more as each second went by. The freshness of the bait was still new, indicating that this had only recently been placed there. Looking around, he could not see any signs of movement, not indication that another person was among them. Suddenly, he had a revelation.

**So they want to play games, eh?**

He grinned and picked up the bucket before turning to Serena. "Try to collect as much wood as you can, but don't tire yourself out. I've got some fish to catch." and with that he sauntered back to the beach, leaving Serena bewildered. It took her a few minutes to comprehend what had just happened, realising that it must have been placed there by the sick, twisted person who had captured them and taken them here. She shivered slightly, the shady forest was relatively cool compared to the sunny beach, and she walked further in before a large stock of fallen tree limbs prevented her from going any further, not that she had much intention to anymore. The wood before her was more than she needed. Picking up as many branches as she could, she made her way back to the cave and laid them in a pile, looking out to the ocean and seeing Darien wading his way around in the water, reeling in a small fish with the bait and giving Serena a wave, which she happily returned.

A few hours later, Serena returned to the cave with the last of the wood she had found in the forest. Feeling proud of herself, she gave a laugh and jumped up and down, feeling better about the situation that she and Darien were in. Wanting to see how he was faring, she turned and began to make her way down to the beach, when she noticed that something was wrong. She couldn't see Darien in the water, yet the bucket still sat beside the shore, and as Serena came closer she saw his limp body laying in the beach, barely metres away from the water. "Darien?" Serena yelped, moving to him and trying to shake him awake. Luckily, his body was warm and he still had a pulse, and Serena noticed a large amount of blood that had seeped out his right leg, which was still bleeding profusely.

Confused and unsure as to what to do, Serena decided to transform into Sailor Moon.

_She'll know what to do._

Holding her brooch above her head, Serena yelled "Moon Prism Power!" and transformed once more, her head suddenly clearer and more aware of what was going on. Picking up Darien with her arms and lifting him up (a feat she could never have done as just plain Serena) she carried him to the cave and onto their small bed, making sure to keep his bloodied leg off the sheets. Moon grabbed an edge and ripped off some of the cloth, wrapping it around Darien's leg and above the wound as tightly as she could without cutting off his circulation. She ripped off some more of the sheet and ran to the water, dampening the cloth as well as grabbing the reel, bait, knife and bucket, which to her surprise was filled with many fish. She laid the wet cloth over Darien's wound, holding it there until the bleeding subsided. She then cleaned the blood out and laid it over his forehead, trying to wake him up, but to no avail.

Sighing, Serena detransformed and laid next to Darien. Things just could have not been any worse.


	9. Day Seven

DAY SEVEN

As the night had progressed, Darien had become worse. He had still not woken up, yet his body was flushed and he whimpered softly every few minutes. Serena was out of her comfort zone, not only was she unable to help Darien, it was Darien who was sick and needed her. She tried her best to look after him, but what could she do? When the sky began to darken and the sun was disappearing, Serena made a fire in the entrance of the cave, using an attack to start it up.

_It's times like these I actually wish Raye was with me._

Taking one of the fish that Darien had caught, she stuck it onto one of the sticks she had found in the forest and cooked it in the fire, cutting off the skin once it had been cooked and devouring the meat.

_Fish isn't all that bad, actually._

She had tried to keep awake throughout the whole night, however her eyelids had different ideas and became heavy, and Serena could not control herself any longer, falling over onto the ground and falling fast asleep.

She woke up several hours later as the sun arose and the light beamed into her face. Waking up slowly and yawning, she suddenly saw Darien and realised what had happened. Clambering over to him, she was furious at herself for falling asleep and not keeping a close eye on him. The fire had luckily died out, and the warm sunshine filled the cave, revealing the some-what calm look that graced Darien's sleeping face. This put Serena at ease slightly, she took it as a sign that he was getting better. A smile of relief now crossing her face, she gave Darien's hair a soft ruffle before grabbing the cloth from his head and running down to the ocean, wetting it and coming back to the cave to place it Darien's forehead once more. The island seemed almost serene, and Serena decided to have a nice day of just sitting back and relaxing, now that Darien was getting better.

Coming out to the beach, she wandered into the water, the coolness something that was very nice against her sun-warmed skin, She splashed around for a while, before coming back out to the sand and lying down in the sun. She'd never really been massive beach person, especially with school and all her battles. Serena just never had the time for leisure that required a large period of time. Excluding holidays of course. The sun on her body made her feel sleepy again, her eyelids closing and soft sores escaping her mouth.

A large, humming noise awoke her a short while later. Sitting up, she tried to locate the source of the noise, looking around wildly, before a small object in the sky caught her eye. A small plane flying overhead.

_Oh my god...is it really a plane?_

Serena stood up as fast as she could, fumbling over her own feet and falling to the ground again. Managing to stand once more, she ran down to the shore surface as the plane got closer, jumping up and down and waving her arms around wildly. "Hey! Over here! Save me!" she screamed over and over again, realising that the plane showed no signs of slowing down or landing. Running over to the bushes, she grabbed two large green leaves and waved them, shouting at the top of her lungs. All she wanted was to go home, to get off this wretched island and forget that she had ever been on it. She wanted medical help for Darien. She wanted to see her friends and family.

Much to her despair, the plane flew right over her and continued off to the distance. Once the craft was out of sight, Serena dropped to her knees and burst into tears out of frustration. Had the people on the plane not noticed her? Had she not drawn enough attention to herself? All she knew was that she was stuck on this island for another day and longer. Serena had almost given up hope, she had no idea where she was, so how could anyone else find her? Sitting down on the warm sand and hugging her knees to her chest, Serena put her head down and cried.

-+-+

Meanwhile, back in the cave, Darien had violently awoken, shaking and confused. Where was he? Who was shouting? It took him a few minutes to fully gain consciousness, remembering the events of the previous day. He had been fishing, rather luckily. The white bucket was almost filled to the brim with many squirming fishes, but there was room for one more. Hooking on some bait to the hook of his reel, Darien cast it rather close, hoping to get some sort of small fish. Moments later, something began to tug on the line and he reeled it in, the fish putting up quite a struggle. As it came closer and was almost out of the water, he felt a a sharp pain in his leg before he lifted up the fish, a tropical one he had never seen before. It was a deep purple, with a rather large stinger instead of a tail. Darien dropped it back into the water, figuring that it wouldn't be edible, and began to walk out of the water. It was then that he noticed the large river of blood going down his leg, realising that he had been stung by the exotic fish. He tried to walk a few more steps but collapsed, unconscious.

**God my leg hurts like hell.**

Darien looked down at his leg now, frowning at the large purple bruise that surrounded the wound. However, he was glad that it was clean, and figured that Serena must have found him and taken care of him. He tried to sit up, but his body was too weak so he lay still on the sheets, a faint sound of crying meeting his ears. It was Serena, but he couldn't see where she was or what she was crying about. The crying came closer and Darien realised that she was coming back to the cave.

Serena's eyes lit up when she saw that Darien was awake, and smiling up at her. "Hi!" she exclaimed, rubbing her eyes and giving a sniff. She decided not to tell Darien about the plane, he needed to concentrate on getting better and disappointment was a burden she was willing to carry alone. "How are you feeling?" she asked, now kneeling down to him and checking his head. "A lot better." Darien replied groggily, his eyelids becoming heavy again. Serena didn't notice this, and gave him another grin. "Hang on a sec, I'll just go and dampen your cloth." she told him, grabbing the cloth from his forehead and running out of the cave. Darien tried to raise his arms to get her attention as his mouth now refused to work.

**No, wait...**

By the time Serena had returned to the cave, Darien was sound asleep again.


	10. Day Eight

DAY EIGHT

Both Darien and Serena had had a peaceful night, as Serena had joined Darien in bed, lying next to him and watching him sleep peacefully. She hoped that tomorrow his illness would be all gone, and she would able to stop worrying constantly about him. It was funny how the strange turn of events had changed their relationship, she didn't hate him anymore, instead he was a good friend and Serena was thankful that he was there with her. Of course, it didn't seem that he was enjoying himself, but she knew that once Darien was well again things would change. And maybe they would get off the island. She had made a mental note to treat him better after this ordeal.

The next morning Darien awoke first, feeling violently ill. He had thought that perhaps he was getting better, but his whole body was pained and weak and his stomach was churning and giving him cramps. He turned to face Serena, who was asleep next to him, a small smile on her face. She looked so peaceful, and Darien wished he could feel like that right now. The next thing he knew, he turned away from Serena and the bed and threw up, the noise waking up Serena who watched, startled. As he threw-up again, she rubbed his back, unsure as to what to do. Vomiting grossed her out, but she was scared that something would happen to Darien if she left.

Once he had finished and laid back down, he wiped his mouth with his edge of the sheet and looked at Serena, his eyes meeting concerned ones. "I thought you were getting better." she exclaimed softly, patting his hair uncertaintly. Darien shook his head slightly. "I feel so awful." he muttered, turning away from Serena. He didn't want her to see hime like this, even if they were friendly now. Serena looked down. "I guess I should go and get some more supplies." she told him, giving his back another rub before standing up. "I'll be back in a while, I...hope you feel better when I return." she said, picking up the bucket that had once held fish and heading out of the cave.

**I've never felt so horrible in my life.**

Darien's eyes seemed to have a mind of their own, they darted from left to right, up and down, and it became so much that he closed his eyes and began to think as his body shivered. He wished he was in a hospital right now, where they had medication and drugs to help him from feeling so much pain. Darien felt almost as if his limbs were going to fall off, and had never been so cold in his life. He wished that this whole experience had never happened, that he was back in his apartment studying for an upcoming test. He missed seeing his friends, he even missed college. He missed the battles, which seemed so trivial now. If only he had known that Serena, of all people, was Sailor Moon...

**She's not all that bad, sure she has her faults, but then again, so do you...**

He had to smile then, realising how much she had matured in fornt of his eyes over the past few days. Serena had had to deal with a lot, and Darien felt thet he wasn't even coping that well, and yet here she was, taking care of him while he was sick, as well as taking care of herself. Far from the girl who had thrown her failed math-test at his head, the girl who screamed at him and cried when he made fun of her. He never meant to be cruel, although he had to admit that sometimes he had come across as quite a nasty guy. Darien felt his eyes grow heavy again, this time welcoming the sleep.

**At least this way I won't feel sick.**

And with that, his head fell into the pillow and he began to snore softly.

-+-+-

Serena had emptied the fish bucket the night before, dumping them on another piece of cloth along with the food they had managed to take from the building. She had eaten quite a few already, as it fufilled her boredom as she sat by Darien, hoping that he would get better. But today he had been at his worst, and although Serena was worried about leaving him by himself, she laso knew that she would need to get some supplies, more food, water and fire. She found her way to a small lake, one Darien had found their first day out of the building. It had a beautiful waterfall that with rushing water, the sound filling Serena's eyedrums. Cleaning out the bucket first in a seperate pond, she walked over to the lake and filled it, before looking around. No-one was around, and she was in desperate need of a bath. Taking off all her items of clothes, she slipped into the water, naked, bobbing her head under briefly. The water felt fantastic and she swam around for a few minutes, forgetting her troubles and concerns momentarily before Darien flashed into her thoughts.

Getting out of the water and putting her clothes on her wet body, she went down another trail in search of some berries, small food that Darien would find easier to eat. A few metres down she found some strawberries, fresh and rather large. She picked a few, slipping them into a piece of cloth she had brought along and continued down the trail, finding other numerous berries and picking them. She made her way back to the cave, noticing that Darien was sound asleep.

_At least he's not feeling the sickness._

Serena made her way back into the forest, the knife in her hand in case there weren't enough fallen branches and she would have to cut them herself. She had used most of the previpous fire-wood collected in a large fire that had burned for a day and night, keeping it alight in order to warm up Darien, who had been shivering. Now she only had a small pile left, and if Darien was getting worse, she would need much more. Walking through the forest, her mind began to wander. She certianly wasn't like her old self, she had become more like her alter ego, Sailor Moon. She smiled, proud that she had matured. Maybe Raye and Darien would stop picking on her, calling her a Meatball Head and a cry baby, although Darien hadn't been mean to her for a while...

_Maybe he's realised what a great person I am._

A smug look on her face, she reached the area where she had found the wood a few dyas earlier. Sure enough, there was plenty of firewood, so she put away the knife, sticking it in the side of her bra, and made a pile of fallen branches and bark, before sitting down and thinking again for a moment. It was odd for her to be doing physical things, she was always bottom of the class for gym and always avoided physical activity when she could. Serena had changed, in the space of a few days, but she was still her normal, bubbly self. Her circumstances just called for a different approach to everything. Grabbing the wood and holding it in her arms, she made her way back to the cave.

Throwing the wood down in the small pile of the leftover wood, Serena brushed her hands and smiled to herself. She looked over at Darien, who was still asleep and not making a sound. The smile left Serena's face. He didn't even look like he was breathing, let alone moving, his skin much paler than before. Her heart began to race as panic went through her, she rushed to Darien's side and touched his face, gasping at the coldness of his skin. She rested her hand on his chest, yet she could not feel anything, no air going through his lungs, no beat coming from his heart.

_Please, no..._

Darien was dead.

-------------------------------------

Alright guys, this is as much as I am leaving you with for tonight. Depending on how many reviews I get and your reactions to the big cliff-hanger, I may update tomorrow!!


	11. Day Nine

...miss me:D

DAY NINE

Serena had spent a sleepless night tossing and turning, fear and anxiety keeping her from the comfort of sleep. She had spent hours crying over Darien's lifeless body, urging him to stop playing around and come back to her, but to no avail. He was dead, and there was nothing Serena could do about it. She had never felt so lost, and all she wanted was for this whole experience to be a dream - to wake up and find herself snug in her own bed, Luna snoring loudly from her feet. But no matter how many times Serena closed her eyes and opened them again, the scene did not change. Darien's body was still lying in the make-shift bed, as Serena didn't know what to do with it. She wondered what the other scouts would have done if they were here instead of her. Maybe they wouldn't have let him die in the first place.

_If only I had known how to help him..._

The cave began to fill with yellow light and Serena realised that it was dawn. Taking some food from the small bundle they had taken from the chamber, she went out onto the beach and sat down, watching the waves roll in quietly. She didn't know what to think. She was stuck on this deserted island alone, with a dead body of someone who had been dear to her. Or had he been? Before this had happened, Serena had despised Darien with every ounce of her body. He was mean and made fun of her frequently, of course she didn't like him!

The last few days had been hell for Serena. She wondered how long they had been stuck there - it seemed like a few weeks at least. She hoped that someone found them soon, or at least found her. She looked back at the cave momentarily. What was she going to do with Darien's body? Would she leave it in the cave, or or bury in somewhere? She really didn't want to think about such an awful thing.

_This can't be happening._

Over the past few days, Serena had begun to really like Darien, a lot more than before. He had been so nice to her, and cute... come to think of it, Darien had always been attractive, just a bit of a meanie. Although Serena had to admit, she hadn't been that nice to him either in the past. And now he was gone.

Quickly, Serena stood up and ran back to the cave, sitting herself down next to Darien's body. He looked so peaceful, yet there was no sign of life anywhere. Serena began to cry into his chest, the tears coming fast and thick. "Why did you have to leave me." she cried, not caring at how cold his body was. "I need you!" she exclaimed, looking at his face now, hoping to see his eyes open, his mouth open for air.

_Please._

Suddenly, a tear that rolled down Serena's cheek began to glow and crystallized, Serena unaware of this as she continued to weep on Darien's chest. The crystallized tear floated off her cheek and sat suspended in the air for a few seconds before making it's way into Darien's chest, and disappearing. Meanwhile, Serena could cry no more, instead she moved off Darien, defeated. She lay next to him, closing her eyes. There was no way he could come back to life, as he had been dead for almost a day.

Then, Serena heard a cough.

Opening her eyes, she saw Darien's body move slightly.

_No way..._

Shrugging it off to a lack of sleep, Serena closed her eyes again, hoping that sleep would come and find her soon, as she was now beginning to hear and see things. But sleep could wait.

"Serena?"

She opened her eyes again, this time to see Darien's deep blue ones staring back at her. "Serena?" he repeated again, making her jump away, startled. "Darien?" she whispered back, her voice wavering. "But... you're..." Darien now sat up, holding his head in his hands for a moment before looking back at Serena. "What happened?" he asked, a confused look crossing his face. Serena felt tears springing back to her eyes. "Oh Darien..." she exclaimed, moving back to him and throwing her arms around him. "You came back to me." she said, adding more to Darien's confusion. "Ah, where did I go, exactly?" he asked, before Serena moved off him and gave him a smile, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, this time of happiness, before her face went serious. "You were dead."

**DEAD?**

Darien looked at her, shocked. He had been dead? "Then how did I...?" he trailed off, looking at his body. His eyes than went to his leg, and to his horror he found that the large purple wound that had been there earlier had completely disappeared, leaving no scar or any trace of a wound. "I don't know." Serena answered his question, looking a little confused herself. "I came back last night from collecting firewood and you..." she looked away from him and Darien could see that she was upset about it. But at least he was alive now, his fatal wound now gone from his body. But there was still a question that went unanswered.

**When will this end?**


	12. Day Ten

_Author's note; Alright readers, I have returned with some new chapters for you! I am sorry for not updating sooner, but life has been fairly busy and my notes had gone missing for a considerable time. But now that they have returned to me I have finally completed this story. So please read and enjoy, and remember that reviews make my day. The more reviews, the quicker the last few chapters will be posted. :D_

**DAY TEN**

"It's time we go back."

Serena awoke, the light filtering into the cave stinging her tired eyes. Rubbing them, she gave a loud yawn and stretched her arms out as far as she could before looking up at the figure in front of her, Darien, her mind registering what he had just said. "Back where? You know its hopeless to get home."

Darien sighed. He had been awake for most of the night, mulling over the events of the last few days. He had been physically dead for a whole day, and now returned mysteriously to life. The large wound on his leg, which had apparently killed him, was now gone, without a scar or a bruise to even suggest that it had been there in the first place.

"Not home. I meant back to the chamber. Maybe we can find out more about what brought us here, why we are here..."

Darien had thought it all over long and hard. It couldn't have been a Negaverse idea. He knew how they worked and this was very unlike them. No, it had to be someone or something else more cunning and sinister than the Negaverse, something more horrible than either Darien nor Serena could imagine. Now that he knew Serena was Sailor Moon, Darien had realized that there was a particular reason why they had been put in this place together - they were companions in the fight against evil. Not that Serena had any idea of Darien's secret identity, and he was determined to keep it that way, especially after they had grown quite close over the past few days.

"Do we really have to?" Serena shuddered in reply, her mind going back to her days in the chamber. "What if something happens again? That place is too unpredictable."

"Well it's better then just sitting around here, wondering what the hell is going on?"

Sighing, Serena stood up and stretched her arms before making her way outside. She didn't know how long they had been here, although it had seemed like ages. But there was no way she wanted to spend any more time here. She missed her friends and her family, and not to mention she had a responsibility as Sailor Moon to fight off the bad guys. All she could do was hope that the other scouts were handling things just fine without her.

_But what if when I finally come back, they don't need me anymore?_

Serena heard footsteps coming from behind her and turned to see Darien. He looked quite healthy for someone who had just been dead for an entire day. He gave her an encouraging smile and she sighed in defeat. "Fine. Lets go." It was time that they got some answers, and Serena was determined that she would not spend another day wondering what the hell was going on. Making her way back to the cave, she grabbed some food and handed it to Darien. "Who knows how long we'll be there for." she answered Darien's raised eyebrow.

The two began their journey, Darien leading the way as he had the better sense of direction. The pair walked silently, before Serena could no longer stand it. "Darien." she began, trying to figure out what to say. "Mmm?" Darien replied, looking down at the blond girl. "What will we do if we can't get home?" she asked meekly, trying not to consider that outcome.

Darien was momentarily taken by surprise. "I honestly don't know." he answered after thinking about the possibility. Although there was one option that crept into his mind as he watched Serena beside him. Her face fell at his answer. "But I do know that I will never stop trying to find a way out of this." he added, and Serena's face lit up once again.

**There's no way I will accept defeat.**

After half an hour they finally came across the building, the hole left gaping and almost inviting them to come inside. Darien and Serena turned to look at each other before turning back to the hole. "Something about this isn't right." Serena stared at the hole, trying to figure out the best way to approach it. She gave Darien a quick glance before heading in first.

A brief few seconds later, a loud gasp came from inside.

"Serena?" There was no reply, and Darien tried not to panic as he slowly approached the hole. "Serena, are you okay?" Darien called through worriedly, before following stepping into the hole as well. His eyes grew wide as they took in his surroundings, a gasp escaping his own lips.

**Is this some kind of sick joke?**

Everything was gone. The furniture, the large control panel, everything, leaving the room hollow and empty, with no trace of those items ever occupying the room. All that was left was a large television, with a video cassette sitting on top of it, with 'PLAY ME' written on it in large red letters.

Serena stood motionless in the middle of the room, her eyes transfixed upon the cassette in horror. Darien stood beside her, but was more curious than horrified at their discovery. "We should play it." he broke the silence, and Serena broke out of her trance and looked at him. "Are you insane? God knows what could be on that tape." she replied, her eyes still wide.

_Although I don't know what could make this any worse._

Darien stood still for a moment, collecting his thoughts for a moment before moving past Serena and placing the tape into the television's video player, pressing play as he did so. Serena stood still and made no movement to stop him, and Darien realized that curiosity had gotten the better of her us well. He stood beside her again as the tape began to play.

"That's me!" Serena gasped as an image of her flashed up on the screen. "Moon Prism Power!" A few moments later, the Serena on the screen had transformed into Sailor Moon, causing Serena's mouth to open in disbelief. "They were spying on me?" she exclaimed loudly, feeling more and more creeped out about her whole ordeal. But before she could say any more, the image changed to Darien, who lifted up a rose. Darien froze, realizing what was coming next.

**Oh shit.**

Seconds later Darien turned into Tuxedo Mask, before dashing off. The screen went black before the words 'Have fun.' came up, and then the tape stopped. Silence filled the air as Serena turned to face Darien slowly, her mouth still open. She stared at him for a few seconds before words finally came to her.

"YOU'RE TUXEDO MASK?!?"


	13. Day Ten and a quarter

**DAY TEN (CONTINUED)**

Serena couldn't move. Her body seemed to be frozen still, but her mind remained active, buzzing crazily in her mind.

_Darien...is...Tuxedo Mask?_

Her eyes never left Darien's face. It was impossible, there was just no way that mean, annoying Darien and her sweet, noble Tuxedo Mask were the same person. They were just too different. But the footage she had seen on the video suggested otherwise. It was Darien, with his regular green jacket on, transforming into her hero Tuxedo Mask. Finally, Serena felt her lips move.

"Is it true?"

Darien's body reflected Serena's, frozen without movement. How had he expected that this would remain a secret? Serena had revealed herself as Sailor Moon, and the least Darien could have done was to tell her about his secret as well. But now the truth had been revealed, and now Darien had to face the music.

"Yes."

His voice was barely a whisper, and yet it rang it Serena's ears loudly. Angry tears sprang to her eyes as she tore her gaze from Darien's face, too furious to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly, her eyes now on the floor as a tear rolled down her cheek. Darien sighed. "Because I didn't-" "After all the shit we have been through the past few days, you didn't think to tell me that you were Tuxedo Mask?!" Serena cut him off, returning her eyes to Darien as hot tears now flowed freely down her face.

Darien was lost for words. He had never imagined that Serena would have gotten this upset about her secret. In hindsight, he would have been better off letting her know all those days ago back in the very same chamber, when she had asked him, hesitantly, if he was indeed Tuxedo Mask. Instead of denying that fact, Darien realized that he should have instead let her know the truth.

**Shit.**

"I'm sorry." he replied feebly, his eyes now focusing on the chamber wall. Seeing Serena so upset was getting to him.

Serena's eyes closed. She didn't need this right now. She needed time to think. Without giving Darien another glance, she headed towards to hole. Sensing Darien behind her, she paused. "I just need to be alone." she told him, before continuing to head outside, choosing a different path to head down and disappearing behind some bushes, leaving Darien to his thoughts.

Picking up the food that Serena had gathered earlier, he headed back to the cave slowly, trying to think of ways to make it up to Serena. He had screwed up badly this time, and so it would take a lot of effort to help her forgive him. He looked up and was surprised to see the familiar sight of the cave earlier then he had expected. He realized that his thoughts had occupied his time, but was sad to see that Serena was still off on her own.

**I just hope she doesn't get lost.**

Worry began to occupy his thoughts. If anyone was prone to getting lost, it was Serena. But if he tried to go after her, he could possibly make things between them even worse. Darien entered the cave and sat down on the makeshift bed, grabbing an apple from the collection of food and biting into it. It was strange, with Serena not around, Darien felt incredibly lonely. Surely it was a feeling that he was used to, but he felt himself missing the small blond.

He looked around their make-shift home, a smile creeping onto his lips. He quickly ran out of the cave and into the forest, collecting flowers and leaves and anything else he could find. He knew that Serena was feeling low, and decided that decorating the cave and making it look more homely would be just the thing to cheer up Serena whilst she was out, and it would give him the time to try and figure out the best way to explain things to her when she returned.

+-+-+

Serena couldn't stop the tears that were flowing freely down her face as she delved deeper into the forest, not paying much attention to where she was heading. At the moment, she honestly didn't care where she was going, as long as she was away from Darien. With another loud sob that shook her small body, Serena sat down on a flat rock and rested her head in her hands as she let the tears fall now, no longer trying to fight them off.

How could this have happened? Just when everything seemed to actually be going alright, something had to happen that just shook it all back up again. Her relationship with Darien had most definitely improved since they had been on the island, and after losing him Serena certainly had some different feelings for the tall dark-haired man. But after finding out that after she had put her trust in him whole-heartedly, he had not been able to return the favor. That was what hurt Serena the most.

Tuxedo Mask would never had done such a thing. At least, not the Tuxedo Mask that she remembered, the hero in the mask and cape who was always saving her at just the right moment and giving her the words of encouragement she needed to keep on fighting. Where was he now, when she needed him most?

_He's stupid, horrible, cranky Darien._

The tears finally stopped flowing, and Serena wiped her face with her hands. It was time to face the facts. Darien and Tuxedo Mask were the same person. Throughout everything, they had always known each other, allies on one side, frenemies on the other. But consistently, he had always been there for her, with both identities. As annoying as Darien was, he let her vent out her frustrations and in an odd way made her a stronger person.

She stood up, her face lighting up as she did so. Serena was determined to set things straight with Darien, and sort everything out. He was going to tell her the truth, of that she was certain. She looked up at the sky, feeling the air grow colder as the sun moved down in the sky. It was getting rather late in the afternoon, and Darien was probably getting worried. A smile reached her lips. He was probably fretting about what to say to her as well. With that thought, Serena turned back to the direction she had come from and made her way back.

Time passed, and yet Serena was nowhere near the cave, nor the chamber. The forest grew darker as the sun continued to go down in the sky, and Serena tried her best not to panic as she took in her surroundings, none of it looking familiar at all. She found a large clearing and made her way into the clear space, stopping to look around and try to get a bearing. But it did her no luck, and she sighed in defeat, knowing that she was incredibly lost.

She had two options, to either stay put and hope that Darien realise she was missing and then proceed to look for her, or to keep on going and hope that eventually she would reach either the cave or the chamber. She tried to lift on leg to move away from the middle, but he foot seemed to be stuck in place. She looked down, and realized with horror why she couldn't move her feet.

Serena had found herself in quicksand.


	14. Day ten and a half

**DAY TEN (FURTHER CONTINUED)**

**Come on Meatball Head, where are you?**

Darien was growing worried. Hours had passed since he and Serena had gone separate ways and yet the blond had still not reappeared. He sighed and sat back down on the bed of leaves, hoping that she would show up soon as the sky was growing darker and the sun would be gone shortly. Although she was angry with him, Darien hoped that she was alright, and had not gotten herself lost. If she had, what would be the best thing to do? Should he go out and try to find her before the sun set, or should he saty in the cave and wait for her to arrive?

He smiled despite himself. He could imagine Serena's reaction if she knew that he was worrying about her. 'I'm a big girl, Darien, I don't need to be looked after!' he could imagine the small blond yelling at him, pulling one of her usual faces. But despite all this he had a bad feeling, and his stomach grew heavy as the minutes passed. Something was wrong.

_I'm sorry, Darien._

Serena was defeated. As much as she had tried her hardest to get out of the quicksand, she had no such luck. She realized that standing still was much better then trying to move her body, and from her hips down was stuck in the quicksand. Tears came stinging into her eyes as she thought about what had gotten her there. Instead of running off from Darien, she should have stayed with him and listened to his explanation, and talked it through. Now not only was she stuck and slowly sinking to her death, but she happened to be lost too, perhaps even miles from the cave.

Serena's arms hurt, she had crossed them so that her hands could be free of the quicksand. How long had she been standing here? All she wanted to do right now was sit down on her bottom, and bend her knees, which were lost beneath the quicksand. How long would it take for her to be completely sunk? What would Darien do if she didn't come back? She wiped away the tears from her cheeks, and tried to think of something positive.

_At least now I won't be able to annoy Darien._

Fresh tears sprang to her eyes and she wiped them away, confused. She was facing her possible death, and yet all she could think about was Darien. What did that mean? Surely it was because she had just found out that he was Tuxedo Mask, but it was not the masked man who's face swam in her thoughts, it was Darien, with his teasing smile and shining sapphire eyes. Serena felt her cheeks grow hot and touched them, surprised at the sudden warmth, before despair filled her again. She had been angry with Darien, that was what had lead her here. Her last words to him had been angry and awful.

Her trance was suddenly broken by a loud rustling in some nearby bushes, causing her to emit a blood-curdling scream.

"Woah Meatball Head, cool your..." Darien appeared through the bushes, his crooked smile disappearing from his face as his eye's locked with Serena's panicked ones. "Darien?" Serena called weakly, her voice hoarse from crying. Was it really him, or was she just being delusional? Darien proceeded to step towards her, but Serena let out a cry of protest, stopping him. "It's a large amount of quicksand." she explained quickly, pointing to his feet. Darien looked down and noticed that the dirt was slightly two-toned.

Serena felt her belly-button sink below the sand and looked at Darien with panicked eyes. He looked back at her wordlessly, his mind racing to come with a plan. He tore his eyes away from Serena's and found a large log of wood and some long green vines. He raced over to collect these items and returned to his former spot, giving Serena a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Serena. I'm going to get you out of there."

**I promise.**

He took three of the vines and plaited them together as fast as he could, but also taking the time to ensure that each plait was strong. A few minutes later the vines had now become one, and Darien tied the log to one end before looking back at Serena, who's face grew more and more worried as her body went down further into the quicksand. "Serena, I need you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to say." Serena nodded in reply, trying her hardest to stay calm. "I'm going to throw this log over this tree branch." Darien indicated to a rather large and thick tree on the edge of the quicksand. "I need you to c grab it, and hold onto it with all your strength, and I will pull you out." Darien's face was determined. "We'll get through this." he added, trying to keep Serena as calm and positive as possible.

With a sharp intake of air he through the log over the branch, ecstatic that he got it over on his first go. Serena looked up and watched as Darien lowered the log down closer to her, stretching out her arms in a bid to grab a hold of it. Once it was low enough for her to get a good grip, Darien began the tedious task of pulling Serena out of the thick quicksand. Luckily for them both Darien was quite strong, and within minutes Serena felt her feet finally being freed from the sandy prison and feeling the cool misty air in between her toes. Once she had reached the branch, she quickly climbed onto it and then down the tree, heading straight into Darien's waiting arms and bursting into tears.

Darien felt relief as he closed his arms around the now sobbing Serena, glad that she was now safe. He had even felt terrified at the brief idea of losing her, for reasons that he didn't quite understand himself. Sure, he would have hated the idea of being stuck on the god-forsaken island by himself, but it was the fear of losing Serena herself that rocked him to the core. "I thought I was going to die." came a muffled voice from his chest, and Darien tightened his arms around her. "You're safe now."

**I've got you.**

Once Serena's tears had dried up and she had stopped trembling, they headed down the path that Darien had marked out with broken twigs and branches. Serena looked up at him feebly. "How did you find me?" she asked, her voice soft as her throat hurt. Darien continued to stare ahead. "It was getting late and you still hadn't shown up. Naturally, I got worried." he gave Serena a quick glance before returning her gaze to the path. "I don't know how, but I just kept on walking in a some general direction and happened to come across you." Darien couldn't explain it, it had felt as if he was being drawn in that direction, drawn to Serena and her peril.

Darien suddenly stopped, and Serena walked into him, confused as to why he had stopped walking. But he gave no reason, and stood frozen as Serena walked around to see his face. Darien's eyes were on an empty clearing, but the look of horror on his face is what worried Serena the most. She waved her hand in front of his eyes but his stare did not budge, making her grow anxious. "Darien, whats wrong?" she asked, following his eyes but obviously not seeing what her dark-haired companion could.

**It can't be.**

"It's gone." Darien's voice was barely a whisper, and his lips hardly moved as he spoke. Serena's eyes grew wide. "What's gone?" she asked, watching him carefully. Darien's eyes did not waver. "The chamber." he replied, pointing to the clearing. "It's gone." Serena looked at the area with new eyes. It certainly seemed familiar, but Darien was right – the wall with the large gaping hole had disappeared, leaving nothing but empty ground behind.


	15. Day Twelve

_Yes, as you can see, I have chosen to not write about every single day on the island, in order to progress the story. It's not like you are missing out on much though, all the juicy things will be written about. ;D_

**DAY TWELVE**

As the sun filtered through the cave, Darien winced as the light stung his eyes. He had not slept again, his thought preventing sleep from coming to him. He turned to Serena, who was lying beside him curled up in a ball, snoring softly. He smiled at the sight, before returning his gaze to the roof of the cave, his mind swimming again. He and Serena had returned to the chamber once again yesterday, and yet there had still been no trace left of the mysterious building, confounding the pair. How on earth had an entire building vanished? Especially one that had seemed so large, as Darien recalled the many walls that Sailor Moon had kicked down in a bid to escape.

**It doesn't make sense.**

Darien scrunched up his nose in thought. Nothing really surprised him anymore, especially not after his dying episode. He shivered slightly, recalling when Serena had told him about his death. His eyes moved down to his out-stretched leg, and he marveled once more at the disappearance of his fatal wound. He had already figured out that Serena and the quicksand had also been planned out, as well as her rescue by Darien. It was all too convenient that he had found her just in the nick of time, whilst her arms were still usable.

A few hours later, Serena awoke, sitting up and stretching out her arms with a yawn. She looked down at Darien, who had his eyes closed and realized that he had only just fallen asleep. She looked at him sadly, wishing to relieve the burden of his thoughts and allow him to sleep just as well as she did. Luckily for Serena her mind did not work as much as Darien's which surprisingly helpful when it came to getting a good night's sleep. She leaned down close to his face, hesitant. She breathed in his scent planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

_Sleep well, Darien._

She left the cave and headed down to the beach, wading into the cool waves. Although they had both endured hell, the island was actually rather pleasant, and Serena had found herself enjoying it more than she could have ever imagined. She left the water in search of some fresh fruit, her thoughts answered as she came across a mango tree.

Picking as many mangoes as she could carry in her thin arms, Serena heaved them back into the cave. As she placed them beside their collection of food, a move in the darkness caused her to give a startled cry.

"Jeez Serena, you don't think you could turn it down a notch?"

Darien's hands left his ears as he gave Serena a smile. She returned the smile, before offering him one of the orange fruits. "Mango?" she asked, and Darien took it from her as he headed outside and down to the water.

Serena followed him down, a mango in her own hand, and they sat on the sand with the waves crashing against their feet. "Did you get any sleep at all last night?" Serena turned to her raven-haired companion, who looked down at the sand. "No, but I'm feeling fine." he replied, giving Serena an encouraging smile.

After the mangoes had been completely devoured, only leaving their large seeds, Serena waded into the waved again, this time followed by Darien. Without warning, she turned around and splashed him, making a now dripping Darien quite annoyed, before he gave her a sly smirk. Seconds later, it was now Serena's turn to be splashed, although she squealed in protest.

The two continued their splash war, moving closer and closer as they did, laughing and giggling away as if they had rediscovered their childhood. Serena was thoroughly enjoying herself, and did not notice at how close she was getting to Darien, who continued to splash her, although more gently now.

Before either of them realized what was happening, Serena lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Darien's and placing her lips upon his own salty ones.

**What the-**

_Oh my god._

Serena lurched backwards, breaking this kiss apart as realization kicked in. Darien stared at her in awe, his sapphire eyes wide with surprise. Serena's cheeks flushed crimson as she bolted out of the water, before disappearing into the cave, leaving Darien to his thoughts in the ocean.

Serena had kissed him. It had been unexpected, but at the same time Darien felt happy that she had done it. His stomach began to feel funny and his mind began to swim. Had she meant to kiss him? If not, then why did she? He raised one hand to his lips, remembering the feeling of how soft her own lips was.

He wanted to kiss her again.

Meanwhile, in the cave, Serena was pacing back and forth, trying to figure out the cause of her actions. She hadn't even been paying attention until she had found herself on Darien, engaged in a kiss with him. She shook her head furiously in an effort to get the images out.

Imagine if Raye found out? She would be furious, and Serena was not willing to face up to her fiery friend. Surely she had kissed Darien not because she like him, but because she had been so overcome with feelings from enjoying herself in the water that her mind needed to somehow put those feelings into something else.

But Darien was Tuxedo Mask, and Serena was aware that she had continuously dreamed about kissing her masked hero. But did that mean that she actually wanted to kiss Darien? Her face scrunched up with the thought.

As nice as Darien had been to her during their ordeal, especially with saving her life a few days previously, was it enough to make her attracted to him? Had her feelings for him developed into something more, like love?

Before she could think about it any more, Darien now entered the gave, his face in deep thought. He looked down at Serena, his face serious. "Serena, with what just happened-" Serena turned to look at the ground, her cheeks red with embarrassment about her actions. Darien continued. "I mean, do you have feelings for me?"

Serena's eyes shot up to watch Darien carefully, but there was no hint of a joke in either his words nor his face. Serena thought about her answer carefully.

"No."


	16. Day Fourteen

**DAY FOURTEEN**

The past two days had been horrible for Serena. Since uttering one single word, she and Darien had not spoken at all to each other. The more she thought about it, the more guilty she felt. Darien's face had fallen at her answer, and she was beginning to suspect that he actually had feelings for her. But he had not said anything more on the matter, and the two kept to themselves during the day.

But Serena was getting sick of the tension and silence.

"Why don't we go hunting?" she turned to Darien, who was lying down on the bed across the cave. He sat up, blinking as he looked at her. Had Serena just spoken to him? Things had most certainly been weird since she had denied having feelings for him, and he hadn't been able to speak to her out of pure embarrassment.

"Hunting?" he replied, scratching his head. When he thought of hunting, he thought of shooting deer and ducks with large guns. But they were on an island, with no deers or large animals in sight. "What can we hunt? We're on an island, there's not really that much out there."

_Of course._

Serena's face fell. She had been trying to figure out a way to get the two talking again, and after two days of thought, this had been the outcome. But obviously she needed to think about it again. Before she could say anything else, she realized that Darien was now sitting across from her, his face sympathetic.

"But we could always try and find rabbits or something, surely there's got to be some sort of meat living out there." He gave her an encouraging grin, and Serena couldn't help but smile back. Even though she had done something quite awful to Darien, he was still trying to be nice.

_I don't deserve it._

The pair made their way outside, startled at the sight of two spears and traps laid down on the sand before them. Darien and Serena exchanged shocked looks. This was just so convenient. But deep down, nothing really surprised the anymore, and they chose to accept the items that they had needed.

Picking up the spears and traps, Darien led Serena into the forest near the cave, making sure not to stray off the path. He did not want a repeat of Serena's misfortune days earlier. They found the first clearing, and Darien laid down the first trap carefully, making sure not to set it off or injure himself. That was the last thing he needed at the moment.

Serena watched him in awe, amazed at his skill. She had no idea that Darien actually had experience with laying traps – although they had only been mouse traps in his own apartment.

Once the trap had been set, the duo walked up the path a little further and set up another trap. If anything was indeed living on the island, it was certain that the creature would come across one of the traps. With a satisfied smile, Darien successfully set up the third and final trap. Pleased with his effort, he turned to Serena, who gave him an enthusiastic smile.

**Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought.**

Now Darien lead Serena into a deeper clearing, this one surrounded by large trees and thick bushes, the perfect place for an animal to be hiding. As they crept down in the bushes and watched intently for movement, Serena couldn't help but let her mind go into deep thought. But all she could think about was her companion, who shot her side-way glances every so often.

The more she thought about him, the more she considered her feelings. Surely there must be something there, or otherwise she would not have kissed him. And it seemed quite obvious to Serena that Darien had some sort of feelings for her. Then something snapped in her head, and everything made sense.

_He didn't talk to me because I rejected him._

She turned to Darien now, no longer caring about the hunting. "Darien, about what I said the other day..." Darien did not turn to look at her, keeping his eyes firmly on the clearing. "I don't want to talk about it." he replied, the sting of rejection washing over him. "But I need to tell you..." Serena trailed off, trying to think of the best way to speak her mind.

"I lied."

**WHAT?**

Darien's head snapped up and turned to her, his sapphire orbs wide. Did he hear correctly? Had Serena just confessed to lying about her feelings? He dared to hope. "What?" he echoed his thought, watching her now carefully, not noticing a tawny rabbit come bouncing through the clearing before disappearing again.

No, his attention was purely focused on Serena, who was trying to figure out what to say next. "I lied." she replied, slowly moving her eyes to meet Darien's. "I said no, but I should have said yes."

Darien's heart almost sang. So Serena had feelings for him after all. After everything the two had been through together, it had made Darien realize that he did in fact want to be with his blond companion, despite their history. And now Serena had realized the same thing, they could be together and happy.

Thrilled, Darien stood up, Serena following his lead before he swept her up in his arms and swung her around in a large hug, moving to the middle of the clearing. When he finally set her down on her feet, Serena looked up at him, happy to see Darien's smile so wide, and was sure that her grin was just as big.

Like days earlier, emotion washed over Serena, and she felt a desire to kiss Darien again, but this time was well aware of her actions. Going onto her tip-toes and leaning upwards, she felt Darien shift his body and lean downwards before their lips met again.

It felt so right as they embraced, this kiss different from the one shared in the water. It was an explosion of deep passion finally released after days of wanting and needing. Serena's lips pressed harder, and in return Darien opened his mouth slowly, exploring his new lover's lips.

Serena did not want the kiss to end, and was sad as the two broke apart in need of air. She opened her eyes slowly, before realizing that something was very, very wrong.

She was no longer on the island.


	17. Day Fourteen and a half

**DAY FOURTEEN (CONTINUED)**

_What the..._

Serena blinked her eyes again, but her vision did not deceive her. She was standing on a marble balcony, the stars in the night sky much larger then she could ever have imagined. But something was strange about the sky – Serena could not see the moon. In place of the moon was a much larger planet, covered in blue and green hues. What kind of place was this?

Serena heard a strange noise behind her and instantly turned around, gasping at what she saw.

Before her stood a tall man, dressed in deep blue armour. One hand clutched the sword at his hip, the other on his chest as he looked up towards the odd blue and green planet in the sky, his eyes shining in the pale light of planet. But he seemed strangely familiar to Serena, who watched him carefully before realizing with a gasp.

_It can't be..._

It was Darien, and yet at the same time it wasn't. His raven hair still fell into sapphire blue eyes, but his nose was slightly longer, his jaw more defined. He was also taller, and his skin was much paler than that of the Darien she had left on the island. She marveled at the man in awe. He was spectacularly handsome, and had some sort of regal poise about him.

She was too busy staring at the non-Darien to realize that they were no longer alone. A third figure had entered the balcony, and it took Serena a while before she spun around to observe the newcomer, her eyes almost popping out of her head.

It was a girl older than Serena, with ivory skin and and dainty features, wearing a long white dress with beads at the waist and golden loops at the chest. But her hair was the same golden tone as Serena's her hair in the same style as well.

Serena was looking at herself.

But it wasn't Serena, only a majorly warped version of herself. She couldn't understand why the girl was not looking at her with the same expression of horror, and looked up at the man to see if he noticed her either. But the Darien-lookalike's eyes were locked onto the other girl, a soft smile appearing on his lips. "Serenity." he breathed, and Serena turned her head to the girl, who had a smile on her own lips. "Endymion." she replied softly, moving towards him.

Serena could not understand the scene before her. The people who looked like herself and Darien clearly were not them, for they had different names and were somewhere she had never seen before. But for some reason, the balcony felt familiar to Serena, as did the strange people before her.

"I am so glad that you are here." Serenity told her armoured companion, and Serena couldn't help but notice that her voice sounded eerily similar to her own, but much clearer and in an accent Serena had never heard before her. "I came to see you, princess." Endymion replied, bowing his head slightly.

_Princess?_

Serena's head spun. This girl, who looked like her and spoke like her, was a princess? Was this some long lost twin that she had no idea about?

Serenity blushed slightly. "Please Endymion, do not call me princess. After all, I do not refer to you as Prince, do I?" the princess smiled. Serena couldn't believe her ears. The Darien-man was a prince as well?

Endymion stepped closer to Serenity, his eyes admiring her as he did so. "You look so beautiful in the earth-light." he told the princess, who blushed in return. Earth-light? Serena's gaze shifted up towards the strange planet, noticing just how familiar it looked now. In place of the moon was now the Earth, so did that mean that she was on another planet?

"I have missed you terribly." Serenity admitted to Endymion, her eyes shining with what Serena suspected were tears. "I know, I am sorry. My duties call me home, I do hate leaving you." Endymion replied, regret crossing his face. A single tear flowed down Serenity's cheek before she quickly brushed it away. Serena watched the pair, awestruck.

The prince and princess were standing opposite each other, standing formally before they almost lunged towards each other. Before Serena could understand what had just happened, she noticed that the two were in a deep embrace, kissing quite passionately. Serena could not help but blush as Serenity and Endymion continued, and wondered if that was what she and Darien looked like kissing just minutes earlier.

Something in her mind snapped. Darien. Was he still on the island, or was he also in this strange place also? She looked around the large balcony, but could not find her own Darien anywhere. In despair, Serena turned her gaze to the ground before closing her eyes. She did not want to be separated from him, especially now.

Hands suddenly grabbed her shoulders, and Serena's eyes snapped open in fear that she had finally been noticed by the passionate couple. But her eyes met familiar sapphire ones, and she breathed a sigh of relief. These blue eyes did not belong to the strange Endymion, but to her own Darien.

She was back on the island, and oddly that fact was now wonderful.

Darien released his hand's from Serena's shoulders, his face remaining alarmed. "What happened?" he asked carefully, not taking his eyes off her. "I found myself on a balcony, it was awful Darien." Serena took in a deep breath to calm herself. "We were there, but it wasn't us, only some sort of twisted version of us – Serenity and Endymion." she explained, and Darien let out a large breath.

"I saw it." he replied, nodding his head. "I was there too, but I couldn't see you, and obviously you couldn't see me either." Serena raised her hands to her head. "This is all getting too weird." she exclaimed, rubbing her eyes. "I don't think I can take any more of this."

As Serena stopped talking, there was a rustle in the bushes nearby but she took no notice. Darien however, was aware of the sound, and was watching carefully before a wild pig broke free of the bushes, heading straight for the small blond who still had her hands covering her eyes.

"Serena!"


	18. Day Fifteen

**DAY FIFTEEN**

Serena patted her full belly. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten so much, her stomach felt like it was about to explode. She eyed the rest of the food on her makeshift plate carefully, trying to decide whether to admit defeat or to test out her already full stomach by making it fuller.

Across the fire, Darien seemed to be facing similar issues. He swore that his flat stomach was now much more obviously rounder than usual, a result from over-indulging in food. But it had been a while since he had eaten a proper meal, and had decided to make the most out of it and devour the entire contents of his own makeshift plate.

Luckily for Serena, Darien reacted quickly at the rampaging wild hog that headed towards her, quickly spearing it and killing it before it could cause any damage. Darien patted his belly smugly. And now the pig was in a safe place – his stomach. And there was still plenty of the beast left for the next few days, but he couldn't concentrate on food anymore. His eyes and thoughts now turned to the blond across the fire, who seemed to be in a similar state of mind as her own eyes turned to him.

"Great meal, Darien." she called out, giving him a satisfied smile as she patter her stomach, making him chuckle. "My pleasure." he replied, standing up now and stretching out his arms. It was only early in the night, and the stars were just beginning to come out, and the full moon was moving higher into the sky, it's light illuminating the water and the beach.

Darien felt arms around his stomach and turned around to face Serena before quickly giving her a kiss on the forehead. "So are we, um, together now?" she asked, catching Darien by surprise. He had considered this much more then just being together. So he answered her question as truthfully as he could.

"I love you Serena."

Serena's mouth flew open. Had those words just come out of Darien's mouth? That he in fact loved her? Her mind began to go crazy, and to her surprise, so did her heart. He was looking down at her with a warm smile, and Serena almost felt like melting. She didn't just like him, there was definitely something stronger burning in her heart.

"I love you too, Darien."

She leaned in closer and so did Darien, but before their lips could touch a strong light shone down on them and before they could take any notice of what was happening, their minds become suddenly flooded with images that flashed before their eyes, of the two figures they had seen the day before.

Minutes passed before Serena and Darien felt their minds slow down, and the images began to fade. Serena looked up at Darien her eyes wide. "I remember everything." she breathed, and Darien nodded in reply. "Me too." he replied, his expression the same.

Endymion and Serenity, the prince and princess, were Darien and Serena in their past lives. Everything made sense to Serena now. She had been somehow transported into a memory, onto the balcony of what she now knew was the Moon, with the Earth in the sky. Serena was once the princess of the Moon, in love with the Prince of Earth, Endymion, Darien's former self. Their love had been forbidden, their ending tragic as the Moon Kingdom had been ripped apart by evil.

Serena noticed tears falling freely down her cheeks, and quickly wiped them away. She looked up at Darien now with new eyes and old memories, and knew exactly what she wanted to do.

She threw her arms around his neck, pulling herself up onto him with her thin arms, her lips meeting his in a heated embrace. She felt Darien's hands slid down her back and onto her backside, lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around his torso. His tongue fiercely lashing hers, Darien made his way into the cave before laying Serena down onto their makeshift bed. Darien finally broke apart from Serena, ripping off his shirt to reveal his toned chest and abdomen, making Serena blush as she watched him intently, her passion for him growing stronger with each passing second.

Serena crawled forward and grabbed the top of his pants, slowly pulling the down, making sure that his underwear didn't go down as well. She got his pants off and ran her hands up his inner legs, as Darien gasped before putting his hands on her shoulders and massaging them. Serena's hands reached the top of his legs and were resting only centimeters away from his manhood. She then moved her head towards his body, before raising her head slightly and kissing his stomach. Darien's entire body shuddered and Serena looked up at him to see his blue eyes twinkling.

She moved her hand a centimeter towards him, not touching but close enough for Darien to shudder once more. "Stop. I can't take it anymore. I feels so good but I need more." And with that he pulled Serena to her feet and crushed her body against his, kissing her with a passion that shocked her, but he responded eagerly as they fell onto the bed. "Damn clothes." Darien muttered against her lips. She giggled but stopped short as she gasped for Darien had pressed up against her, and she could feel him throbbing.

Serena grabbed hold of his shoulders and kissed him as he raised off her and undid her bra before slipping her panties down. She blushed as they fell to the floor and tried to cover her nakedness. "Serena…you're beautiful." Darien whispered hoarsely as he took in her body and feasted with his eyes. Serena pulled him closer to her so that he was fully pressed against her. "Hold me." She breathed against his neck. He wrapped his arms around her body and they stood there embracing as minutes flew past.

"Serena, I can't take much more." Darien said through clenched teeth as she moved against him. "Take what?" she replied, smiling mischievously. She moved against him once more as he groaned and his breathing became heavier and more rapid. Serena then moved her body slowly down his before reaching his boxers, the only thing still containing him, and sliding them off. She looked at him, slightly nervous.

"Oh Serena." Darien moaned, his fingers digging softly into her shoulders. She rose back to her feet and pressed herself against him once more, moving her legs so that he was between them and squeezing them together. "Oh…sweet torture…I can't take it anymore." He exclaimed, drawing Serena to the sheets and laying her down once more.

Darien looked over her body and smiled. "What?" Serena asked as he laid down on top of her, holding his weight in his arms. He kissed her hungrily and passionately, moving one hand down her body and touching her. "You're ready for me." Darien whispered softly, running his lips over Serena's neck. 'I always was." She replied before he pressed his fingers against her. She moaned and tried to pull him closer.

The little control that Darien had snapped as he spread her legs and sheathed himself in Serena. He held himself still for a moment, trying to regain his self control, but as Serena moaned and started to move he gave up. They moved together in a perfect rhythm together before falling into a climax that shook them both to the core. Darien dropped onto Serena, whose arms crept around him. Neither of them spoke or moved, their breathing becoming settled as time passed.

After a while Darien rolled off Serena, holding her in his arms and pulling the sheet over them, before they both fell into a deep sleep.

_Author's note; I would like to thank one of my best friends, Toni, for helping me with the sex scene. Because even though I am twenty, I still can't help but giggle and blush the whole time. :P_


	19. Day Sixteen

**DAY SIXTEEN**

Serena opened her eyes, blinking as the sunlight filled the cave and rolling over, realizing that the bed was empty. She now opened her eyes wide and sitting up, remembering the previous night's events. Had all that happened? Had she really had sex with Darien, in turn losing her virginity to him? A smile crept onto her face. It had been wonderful and terrifying at the same time, pleasurable with only an sharp shooting pain for Serena that lasted only seconds. Her smile faded as she turned to the empty space beside her.

_Where is he?_

Darien then entered the cave, and Serena smiled up at him before suddenly turning away, her cheeks crimson. For some reason, Darien had decided not to get dressed, and was standing naked before her. Still not able to properly look at him, Serena tapped her head. She had already seen Darien naked, so why was she all embarrassed about it now? "Darien, just because we've had sex doesn't mean that you can go around with no clothes."

Darien sighed and collapsed onto the bed next to her, pulling the sheets up to his waist so that the suddenly shy Serena could now turn to face him. "It's not exactly by choice. All of our clothes are gone." Serena gasped in reply before Darien continued. "I've been up all morning, going around the island trying to find them. But no luck."

_You've got to be kidding me._

Serena scrunched up her face in thought. She couldn't spend the rest of her days on the island with no clothing. She clutched the sheets closer to her body. "Maybe we could make some clothes." she suggested, and Darien turned to her with a look that clearly questioned her sanity. She scowled in return. "I mean, we could use leaves and natural things, like the coconut bra!" she exclaimed, raising her hands in the air, letting the sheet expose her naked breasts.

Both armed with a sheet, Darien and Serena decided to take separate routes from the cave in search of items to create alternative clothing. "Just make sure to stay on the path. And be careful. And watch where you're stepping, make sure you don't fall into quicksand again. And-" Darien was interrupted by Serena's lips on his. "I will be fine, stop worrying." she whispered, before flashing him a smile and making her way down her path.

Darien watched her leave, his eyebrows furrowed as he did. Although she had told him not to, he couldn't help but worry. Especially on this island, anything could happen to her. But now he had to concentrate on getting materials, and headed down his own path, clutching the sheet at his waist.

As he walked, his eyes were looking around for leaves, but his mind was elsewhere. He could not explain what had happened last night, but in some strange way was very glad that it did. It had all seemed to come to naturally to them, even with Darien being a virgin. He had never been with another woman, and suspected that it had been Serena's first time too. But there had been no awkwardness, only heated passion and desire.

A deep rumble overhead cause Darien to look up, surprised at the thick dark clouds covering the sky above. But then realization crept in that the black clouds meant that they were in for a very serious thunderstorm. His brain started to go into overdrive, worrying about Serena and trying to figure out whether to continue his search, go back to the cave or search for Serena.

Before he could come to a decision, a loud boom sounded from above and lightening came down, striking a tree near Darien, shocking him when it caught on fire. Being surrounded by dense forest, this was not a good thing at all. But Darien's body seemed to be frozen, and his legs refused to move, much to his horror. Before his eyes, the fire began to spread from the tree to the surrounding bushes.

**Oh shit.**

He was trapped.

Meanwhile, Serena was busy gathering up leaves and vines that she had found in a nearby clearing. There had been quite a lot, and she was pleased by her discovery. She only hoped that Darien was doing just as well. She picked up her large collection and made her way back to the cave, making sure to be extra careful as her sight was slightly limited. The last thing she needed was to come across some more quicksand again.

Her mind returned to last night, as her cheeks became hot and butterflies fluttered around in her stomach. Last night, Serena had been an entirely different person. She had a feeling that the sudden hunger and desire for Darien had stemmed from the passion of their former selves, but it had felt right.

She reached the cave and dumped the findings inside, before tightening the sheet around her. As she did so, a thought struck her mind and she slapped her head in frustration.

_I'm such an idiot._

There was no need for the search, not when they already had suitable clothing material! The sheets had provided them both with coverage, and Serena felt comfortable in her makeshift dress, the sheet resembling a toga. She was watching the waves from inside the cave when it began to rain, something that had not happened before on the island. She looked up, surprised that she had not previously noticed the dark clouds.

She decided to go and look for Darien, as there was no point in him being out in the storm in a stupid finding spree. She quickly made her way down the path he had chosen, looking around carefully for any sign of her raven-haired lover, or even his white sheet. But the further she came down the path, the more worried she became.

But nothing had prepared Serena for the blackened clearing before her, smoke still rising up fromn the burnt branches and grass, causing Serena to gasp. Was Darien okay? Maybe he had continued further down the path, and completely missed the fire altogether. She made her way into the clearing, observing the now dead trees and burnt bushes as she did. Something then come across her foot and she looked down, before letting out a tortured, piercing scream.

At her feet lay a charred human skeleton.

_Author's note; That's as much as I am leaving with you today readers! Reviews are very much loved, and the rest of this story shall be updated soon, I promise. Enjoy!_


	20. Day Sixteen And A Half

_Okay, okay, I know that this is the second time that I have killed off Darien. Or is it? Will Serena be next? Why are they on an island? Who is behind it all? WHO ATE ALL MY COOKIES?!?_

_Ahem. And now we return to the story. Enjoy readers, and remember - reviews are very much loved. :D_

**DAY SIXTEEN (CONTINUED)**

Serena collapsed to the blackened ground, horrified at the skeleton before her. As much as she hoped she was wrong, she knew that it had to be Darien. The skeleton was roughly his height, and Darien had come down this way. Also, as far as she knew, they were the only human residents on the island. Tears flowed freely down her face now, her eyes going puffy. She had already lost Darien once, and especially after their relationship had developed, she did not want to lose him again.

She reached out one hand towards the skull, but drew it back. She couldn't bring herself to touch it. She refused to remember Darien like this. She would remember him in many forms, but certainly not his dead one. Now that her past memories had been restored, she would remember Endymion, and how their forbidden love had lasted beyond their deaths on the moon. She would remember how her past self, Princess Serenity, loved her Earth Prince more than life itself, and the secret bond that they had shared.

She would remember her hero, Tuxedo Mask, saving her just in the nick of time whenever a battle went wrong. She would remember his words of encouragement, his bravery influencing her own. She would remember fighting by his side, protecting their city from evil together. She would remember the striking rose that always announced his presence, making her feel safe no matter what.

But most of all she would remember Darien and the first time they met, when she had chucked her failed maths test out of frustration and accidentally hit him in the head. He had been so cocky, thinking that he was cool just because he wore black sunglasses. She would remember the various tiffs that they had almost everyday, running into each other at odd times. She never thought that she would fall in love him, and there was once instance that came into mind...

Serena, Ami and Lita had been walking down the street after school, on their way to Raye's temple for a scout meeting. They had been talking and laughing, when they had arrived upon the subject of love. "It's so hard to find a decent boyfriend." Lita had stated, lifting her hands behind her head. "All the good ones are already taken." Ami had simply blushed. "Surely there are more important things than finding a boy." she replied, trying to distract herself by looking down at the books she held in her arms.

"You mean you don't want a boyfriend?" Lita had asked, her green eyes looking down incredulously at her blue-haired friend, causing her blush to go a deeper crimson. "With school work and study, I just wouldn't have the time." Ami explained, but Serena could tell that she was hiding something. She was about to spring it on her but Lita had interrupted. "What about you, Serena?"

Serena sighed. "Well, there is Tuxedo Mask..." She had felt two pairs of eyes stare at her, questioning her sanity. Right then, a cute boy with brown hair and blue eyes walked past her, and she couldn't help but continue to watch him, turning around to see him disappear. "I'm sure that one day I'll meet my Prince Charming." she proceeded to turn back around, but had failed to notice a tall figure walking towards her, and had bumped into him, falling to the ground.

"Ow." she had winced. "Prince Charming?" came a voice from above, and Serena felt dread as she recognized the voice. "More like Prince Cranky." she had retorted, getting to her feet and rubbing her sore backside before turning her crystalline orbs up to meet familiar blue ones. Darien's face was hard, and she knew that he didn't like to be insulted. "Watch where you're walking,Meatball Head." he had told her, before stalking away, leaving Serena to her thoughts.

Serena came back to the present, realizing now that not only had she insulted Darien, she had offended him. But there was nothing she could do about it now. She looked around at the blackened area, unsure of what to do next. What should she do with the skeleton? Bury it, or leave it? She buried her face in her hands. This just couldn't be happening. Everything had been so great only a few hours ago, and Serena had never felt more happy. But now all she could feel was horror and despair.

_It's all my fault._

It had been Serena who had suggested that they go and look for alternative clothing, Serena who had suggested that they go separate ways. It was because of her actions that her beloved had turned into a skeleton. She would never run her hands through his raven hair again, never see his sapphire blue eyes again. She would never hear him laugh or tease her again.

"And he'll never call me Meatball Head again." she sobbed, fresh tears now running down her cheeks.

She was too upset and overwhelmed at that point to notice that she was no longer alone, a figure appearing from behind her, watching the distraught blonde very carefully before making it's presence known.

"I can still call you that if you want."

Serena turned around, letting out a loud gasp as her eyes settled on the figure, who was still watching her carefully. "Darien?" she cried, looking from him to the skeleton and back again. She rubbed her eyes, not believing what she was seeing. But her eyes did not lie, it was her own Darien standing before her, although his skin was slightly blackened and he looked worse for wear, the sheet around his waist almost in tatters. He smiled at her, and without words, opened his arms up. Serena got to her feet and rushed into them, sobbing against his chest.

"I thought I'd lost you again." Serena's muffled voice said, and Darien turned his eyes to the skeleton, his eyes opening. No wonder the poor girl had been emotional, she had come across the bones and immediately come to the assumption that it was him. Serena was much to gullible, unfortunately for her. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, silently promising to never let go.

**Whoever is doing this has a very sick mind.**

"A tree was struck by lightening, and started a fire." Darien began to explain, resting his chin on his girlfriend's head. "I thought I was trapped, by then I saw an opening. I jumped through it quickly and ran for my life, but the fire seemed to follow. After a while it finally stopped, and then I had to make my way back here, to the cave, to you." Serena looked up at him now, her eyes puffy. "I was looking for you, to tell you that the sheets would have been fine." she told him, before resting her head on his chest again. "Well then that leaves only one unanswered question."

"Who's poor soul is the skeleton?"


	21. Day Seventeen

**DAY SEVENTEEN**

Darien had spent the entire night in thought, his mind too busy to let him have any sleep. Serena however, slept soundly in his arms, snoring softly. He had tried to close his eyes a few times, but had no success. He just didn't have Serena's ability to have a good night's sleep. His mind kept going through everything that had happened to them from day one in the chamber, to the unexplainable charred skeleton.

They had buried the skeleton deep in the ground, Darien hoping that it wasn't a human skeleton, but one like the fake skeleton he had in his science class in high school. Whatever or whoever it was, it was gone now, and he didn't want to spare any more thoughts on it. With everyday came new fear and paranoia, wondering what strange event was going to happen.

**But we'll just have to accept that we can't do anything about it.**

A thought snapped in Darien's mind. He had no idea how long they were going to be on the island for, possibly the rest of their lives. So why fight the island when they could simply embrace it, and accept that they could make this place their home? They could set up home, even have children in the future – a while into the future, Darien noted, remembering Serena's age. After all, it was a pleasant and beautiful place to live, with the ocean and sand and deep lush green forest.

**This could be home.**

Serena stirred in his arms, and Darien became aware that the cave was now bathed in light, it was morning. She opened her eyes groggily, before turning them to Darien. "Good morning." he murmured as she moved upward and planted a kiss on his lips. "Good morning to you." she replied before frowning at him. "You didn't sleep again, did you?" she asked, watching him carefully. Darien shook his head. His body felt heavy and his eyes hurt from the lack of rest, but for some reason sleep just did not want to comply with him.

"I was too busy thinking." he explained, sitting up with Serena, his arms still around her. "About what?" she inquired, her eyes wide with genuine curiosity. "Have you thought about home?" he asked her, taking Serena aback. "Not much." she admitted, frowning to herself. Surely being on a stranded on an island would cause her to crave home, but as time passed, she actually seemed to be enjoying herself.

"I guess I've just been too busy with everything that's happened... and distracted by a certain man." she gave Darien a wink, causing him to chuckle. "I know what you mean." he replied, leaning into Serena and placing his lips upon hers, in a passionate kiss that caused them to be short of breath when they both pulled away.

"Home seems so far away." Serena thought aloud, and Darien took his chance. "Well... why don't we just live here?" he blurted out, causing Serena to look at him in confusion. "Live... here?" she repeated, not taking her eyes away. "We don't know how long we will be here, so we might as well just accept that it could be forever and move on with our lives." he explained, unsure of how she would take it. "How?" she asked, and Darien tried to choose his words carefully.

"We could make this cave a proper home, and sort out all our resources. And then in the future we could even... have... kids." Darien's gaze turned towards the wall of the cave as he felt his cheeks grow hot, causing Serena's eyes to almost pop out of her head. She couldn't believe that Darien had suggested such a thing, and although she had thought that he was merely joking about the last part, his obvious embarrassment that she had never witnessed before said otherwise.

She stood up, wrapping her sheet-dress around her as she did so. "I think I'm going to have some fish for breakfast." she announced, unsure of what to say. "Would you like some?" Darien's eyes did not leave the wall. "No thanks." he murmured in reply, and Serena sensed that he was feeling quite stupid at that point and wished to be alone.

_I've never seen him blush before._

She grabbed one of the already skinned and filleted fish that Darien had prepared earlier, taking it to the outside fire with the box of matches that they had managed to find. She lit the fire and built it up before finding a relatively clean stick and spearing the fish onto it, holding it over the fire to cook. She liked the island, when she wasn't fearing for her own life or Darien's, but she did miss home. The thought of not going back made her sad, especially when she still had a responsibility to protect the city as Sailor Moon.

Her heroine alter ago had almost defined her among her scouting friends, and yet she had not thought of the Sailor Soldier for many days now. She was enjoying just being plain old Serena, a normal girl. She wondered of Darien felt the same. As she thought of him, she could picture their future on the island, the pair standing outside the now overly decorated and furnished cave, a raven-haired baby in her arms, a blonde in Darien's...

The fire crackled, snapping Serena out of her thoughts. She brought the fish away from the fire, observing that it was cooked well enough for her to eat. She took one bite, but the flavour in her mouth was different, and definitely not right, her stomach beginning to feel queasy.

_Oh god..._

Back inside the cave, Darien was hitting himself in the head for what he had suggested to Serena. She was only sixteen, for Christ's sakes! Much too young to begin thinking about children. And what about marriage? The thought crept into his head, of Serena dressed in crisp white sheets, a bouquet of wildflowers in her hands, a large swollen belly...

His thoughts were interrupted with the sound of Serena being violently sick outside the cave. He got to his feet and quickly ran out to find her throwing up again. "Serena, are you alright?" he asked, keeping his distance in case she was sick again. "The fish was off." she replied, before heading down to the water, followed closely by Darien. "I took one bite, and it tasted horrible, and then I was sick." she explained to him, washing her mouth with the salty water.

She moved closer to Darien, and he was glad that she did not smell like vomit, but instead salty from the ocean. "I was thinking about what you said." she told him, her eyes shining. "Oh, that, you don't have to-" "Darien, I think it's a good idea." she finished, wrapping her arms around his neck, careful to contain her emotions and not kiss him. "Really?" he gasped, amazed at the level of maturity that Serena was showing. "You were right. We don't know how long we could be here, so why not make the most out of it?" Darien gave her a warm smile.

"So, what do you think about getting married?"


	22. Day Eighteen

**DAY EIGHTEEN**

Serena and Darien had spent a rather productive day gathering leaves and other useful items around the forest for their new home, making sure they were within eyesight of each other at all times. Darien felt slightly uncomfortable, since yesterday Serena had been much more clingy than usual. He knew why, of course, but that still didn't stop him from trying to avoid her, although it was pretty much useless.

He dropped his collection onto the cave floor, adding to the pile before heading down towards the beach and settling down on the sand. It had been a hot morning, but with the afternoon came a gentle breeze that ruffled his hair and rustled the leaves on the trees surrounding them. He looked out into the crisp blue ocean, wondering how far away home was.

Darien felt more at home on the island than Serena, mostly because he had no-one to really miss him. All he really had was Andrew, his best friend, and Andrew's girlfriend Rita. But he had no family, no group of friends like Serena. He was amazed at how well she was taking everything, although there had been plenty of tears, he had been expecting many more.

He heard footsteps crunching softly in the sand behind him and turned to see Serena collapse next to him. "We worked really hard today." she told him, a proud smile on her face. "It will be worth it." Darien agreed, before Serena stood up quickly and ran to the nearest bush, throwing up noisily in it. "That must have been one rancid fish." Darien called out to her, staying put on the beach. He knew that moving closer would make him feel unwell too.

**I have to take better care of the fish in the future.**

Serena reappeared, running into the water and washing herself down before coming back to Darien. "I'm sick of being sick." she pouted, crossing her arms, causing Darien to let out a soft laugh. "In future, just be careful with the fish. For now, stick with berries and the left-over pork." He told her, patting her softly on the back. "It will pass." He reassured her, and she looked up at him worriedly. "I've been throwing up all morning from just one bite of disgusting fish." she replied, laying down on her back. She was exhausted.

Darien looked down at her. "Go and have a lie-down, and I'll go and get some fresh water and some wood for the fir tonight." He told her, giving her tan cheek a kiss before she stood up and wandered over towards the cave. Darien stood up also, grabbing their handy bucket and making his way to the stream, which luckily was not too far away from the cave.

He quickly filled up the bucket, making sure to have a long drink of the cool water before heading back to the cave. He entered inside and put down the bucket, sneaking a glance at Serena who was already fast asleep, her golden hair fanning out across the pillows. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of the sleeping beauty, and tried to be as quiet as possible as he made his way back outside.

**I am one lucky man.**

He went down to the beach, walking along the shoreline with his feet in the water, picking up bits of driftwood that he could find. Although he loved spending time with Serena, it was walks like this on his own that he enjoyed, having some peace and quiet to clear his mind. The water was cool around his ankles, the waves gently lapping around his legs. He saw a pale crab cross his path quickly, heading towards land before disappearing down a hole.

He could happily live here for the rest of his life, besides, wasn't it everyone's fantasy to have their own island with a beach front view? It was nothing like home, with the crowded streets and unnatural light making night feel like day. There was no evil here to vanquish, at least no visible ones anyway. He wasn't constantly on edge, waiting for the Negaverse to strike again so he could go and help save the day. Here, he could just be Darien.

He stopped dead in his track, rubbing his eyes. There was no way that what he was seeing could be real. He looked around, but there was no sign of anyone else around. He moved closer, his eyes wary. He finally reached the boat, touching it to make sure that it was definitely real. But there was hard wood underneath his hands, a sign that he was not seeing things, the small boat was very much real. His eyes caught a piece of paper, and he picked it up. "Time to go home." he read, before a hysterical giggle burst through his lips, surprising him.

**Home.**

Darien walked back to the cave, the piece of scrunched up paper feeling heavy in his fist. What if he didn't want to go home? But he knew that there was no way of fighting the invisible force. If they were to go home, then that was it, nothing more. If they didn't leave, something would happen, that he knew. He looked up at the sky, the sun was getting lower in the sky. They would have to move quickly so they could leave whilst it was still light.

He walked into the cave, his face blank as he nudged his sleeping companion. "Wha-?" she exclaimed sleepily, opening her eyes. "Darien, it's still sunny outside. Couldn't you just have let me sleep?" Darien gave her no reply, instead handing her the piece of paper from his hand. Sitting up, Serena rubbed her eyes tiredly before reading it. Once finished, she dropped the note on her lap and looked at Darien, her eyes wide. "I found a boat." he explained, and she nodded silently. "If we leave now, we might be able to see land somewhere." he added, getting up and gathering various bundles, mostly of food.

Serena stood up and gathered up the bed, looking around the cave. She had been looking forward to living on the island, setting up home with Darien and just being Serena for the rest of her life. But she knew just as well as he did that they would have to leave the island, one way or another. Holding onto her bundle tightly, she followed Darien down the beach and along the shoreline, her eyes suddenly finding the boat.

Darien loaded the craft with their bundles, before helping Serena on board and then pushing it into the water. Serena shivered slightly. She wasn't a fan of the ocean, with a fear of going overboard. Darien jumped into the boat then, making it sway from side to side. She gripped on to both sides with her hands, trying to stay calm. Darien took both oars and began to row, his eyes watching as the island grew further and further away. Serena turned around, and gave her own silent farewell to the island, knowing that she would never see it again.

As the island disappeared, she turned back to Darien, a hopeful smile on her face. "We'll get through this." she told him, an encouraging smile on her face. Darien wished that he could be as positive as Serena. "I know." he replied, trying to sound genuine as he continued to row.

**But it's all out of our hands.**


	23. Day Nineteen

**DAY NINETEEN**

Serena awoke, taking a few seconds to remember that she was still on the small boat. She rubbed her eyes groggily and stretched out her arms, before inspecting her surroundings. Darien lay at the other end of the boat, and Serena knew that he must have fallen asleep at some point during the night. She looked around the water know, realizing that they were no longer in the big wide ocean, but in a large harbour, surrounded by large buildings that looked strangely familiar to her.

_We're... home?_

Sitting up with a shock, Serena gripped the sides of the boat tightly as it rocked from side to side from her sudden movement, It also woke up Darien, who looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Do you want to be capsized?" he asked her, sitting up straight. But Serena gave him no reply, instead she just looked around and Darien followed her gaze, gasping. "Are we home?" he asked, unsure of whether he was asking Serena or himself. "I think so." Serena replied, and Darien grabbed the oars and began to row as quickly as possible to the nearest dock.

They managed to get out of the boat with their bundles, but realized that the food was now quite unnecessary. They dropped it back into the boat, then proceeded up to the nearest street hand-in-hand.

"What now?" Serena asked, as she knew Darien lived in the opposite direction from her. She did not want to be separated from him, but more than anything she wanted to go home and let her family know that she was alright. "I need to get home, have a shower, get on some proper clothes." Darien replied, giving Serena a kiss. "You go to your family, and get some proper food into you. We'll meet up later." he promised, and after telling Serena his address, he went his own way, leaving Serena to herself.

She could not have run fast enough to her house, amazed that her sheet-dress did not fly off with the wind she was channelling. She reached her house, tears springing into her eyes at the thought of finally being home. She went to turn the knob, but it was locked. Her heart sunk as she realized that her family were not home. Luckily, she remembered that there was a spare key under the mat, one she used quite often as she was rather forgetful.

She made her way inside, breathing in the familiar smell. Her eyes fell on the family calender, her eyes observing the crossed out days and she figured out that she and Darien had been away for eighteen days. She didn't think that it had been that long. But it made her more anxious to just enjoy being home.

She raced upstairs and opened up her door, happy to see the familiar pink and white tones of her bedroom. But before she could settle in, Serena desperately wanted a shower. She grabbed some clean clothes and her towel and locked herself in the bathroom, dropping the sheet and then turning around. She let out a startled gasp at her reflection in the large mirror, amazed at how different she looked. Her normal pale skin was now an olive tan from all the hours in the sunlight, making her crystalline orbs stand out. Her blond hair was very dirty, and stuck up at odd ends. She was amazed that Darien still found her attractive.

An hour later Serena emerged from the bathroom, feeling pleasant and energetic. Her shiny golden hair was back in it's usual style, and she enjoyed the feeling of clothing again. Her stomach rumbled, and she realized that she now had proper food to eat. She raced downstairs and into the kitchen, pulling the fridge door open and beginning to pull out various items, giving into her immense cravings.

Chips, chocolate and cakes later, Serena found herself being quite ill again, but whether it was from the food or the fish from days earlier, she did not know. It wasn't a good feeling, and she trudged upstairs to her room, collapsing on her nice soft bed. Her eyes flew to her bedside table, where an innocent pink box caught Serena's attention. She sat up, looking at her calender, and began to count the days.

_But that means..._

With horror building up inside her, she realized that her period was late.

She ran into the bathroom and pulled up her shirt to reveal her browned stomach. She ran her hands over it, feeling the flatness. There was no way she could have been pregnant, she was only sixteen! But there was a constant nagging voice in her head that reminded her that she and Darien had been intimate a few times back on the island, and they had not used protection. She came back into her room and gathered up her pocket money. She needed to find out for sure.

A little while later she returned, a white box in her hand. She went into the toilet, hoping that she was wrong. Coming back out, her eyes never left the white stick, although she would have to wait to find out the results. She placed it on her bedside table and began to pace the room.

If she was indeed pregnant, would she keep the baby? How would she tell Darien? How would he react? Would she have to leave school? Would her parents kick her out if they found out? What of her scouting duties? There was no way she could vanquish evil with a large belly.

Her eyes glanced at the clock and she realized that the time was up, the results were waiting to be revealed. She was hesitant, unsure if she really wanted to know, in case she really was pregnant, and therefore facing many problems. She moved closer to the bedside table, trying not to look at the stick.

_Please please please please..._

She picked it up with a shaky hand before reading the results.

_Oh shit._

+-+

Back at his apartment, Darien was thoroughly enjoying being in his own place. He had enjoyed a wonderful hot shower, and was enjoying being fully clothed again. His dirty sheet lay in the corner of his bedroom, a reminder of the eighteen days he and Serena had been stranded for. His thoughts constantly moved to her, and now that they were back home, would she still want to be with him? Would this change their relationship? He certainly hoped not.

There came a knock at his door, and Darien wondered who it was. He had headed down to the arcade earlier in hopes of catching up with Andrew, but he had not been there. He opened the door to reveal none other than Serena, who appeared quite nervous, making him confused. "Serena, come on in." he said, indicating for her to enter his apartment. She walked in and collapsed on the couch. "I have something important to tell you." she announced, and Darien sat down next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked, his brows knitted together with worry.

"I'm fine." she replied, not quite meeting his eyes. "I just needed to let you know that... that..." she trailed off, and Darien put his hand gently on her back. "You can tell me." he told her gently, his sapphire orbs never leaving her face. "That I'm happy I'm home." Serena blurted out, looking slightly shocked before giving him a smile that didn't look entirely genuine. "It's nice being home." she added, but Darien sensed that there was something she wasn't telling him.

But he didn't press the issue, knowing that Serena probably just wanted to go back home to her family. "Okay then." he exclaimed, giving her a warm smile. "I should probably go." Serena told him, standing up and making her way to the door. "But you only just got here." Darien protested, getting up off the couch and following her. "I just want to have a nap in my bed." she explained, her eyes looking pained. "Oh. Well, when will I see you?" Serena's eyes looked down. "I don't know." she admitted, before going outside and closing the door behind her.

**Please don't go...**

Darien did not move, his eyes still on the door. This wasn't good. She had been trying to hide something from him,of that he was certain. A thought entered his head that made him gasp. Was she possibly going to break it off with him? Now that they were no longer stranded, she had a whole city full of boys to pick from. He collapsed onto his couch. He didn't want to end things with Serena, he had been quite happy in their relationship. But it was her decision.

Serena ran home in tears. She just couldn't bring herself to tell Darien that she was pregnant with his child. It was all too much for her to handle. She would tell him, eventually, but right now she was too emotionally unstable to process this. She reached her house, but her parents and brother were still not home. Were they out searching for her? Or had they forgotten her? She wondered if the scouts were home. She could easily have gone to visit them, but she had been truthful to Darien about wanting to have a sleep in her own bed.

She snuggled down into her sheets, feeling immense peace and comfort that had been missing for quite some time. Her hands instinctively rested on her stomach, as she mulled over what was now growing in there. Darien had jokingly discussed having children with her, in the distant future, but now he was going to have one sooner than he had expected. She imagined it would be a beautiful child, with her crystalline eyes and Darien's raven hair. A smile crept onto her lips as she dreamed of her baby, falling deeper and deeper into sleep.

_Author's Note; So guys, only one more chapter to go! It's amazing to think that this story is almost finished after taking so long to write it all. So I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story, and your theories on who is behind it all. And please feel free to ask me any questions about myself or the story, and I will be more than happy to answer them along with the final chapter. :D_


	24. Day Twenty FINAL

_Author's Note; So here it is readers, the final chapter of The Chamber. Hope you enjoy it and remember, review are much loved._

**DAY TWENTY**

"Serena! Wake up honey, or you'll be late for school!"

_But I don't wanna get up..._

Stretching her arms out with a yawn, Serena's eyes opened slowly, adjusting the the sunlight that filtered through her window and into her room. Scratching her head, she sat up and yawned again, before glancing at the clock on her bedside table.

Suddenly, she stopped. Memories of her past few weeks came flooding back, and her hands flew to her stomach.

"Come on Serena, you're running out of time!"

Serena looked towards her door as the handle turned and her mother walked in. "You can't just sleep all day, dear." she said softly, giving her daughter a warm smile. Serena's eyes filled with tears. "Mom?" Without warning, she flew out of her head and wrapped her arms around her startled mother. "What's wrong, Serena? Are you feeling alright?" Her hand flew to Serena's forehead. "You don't feel that hot." she commented, making Serena confused. "Didn't you miss me?" she asked quietly, retracting her arms and stepping away.

"Miss you? Of course I did Serena, but it was only a silly school trip." Her mother replied with a chuckle, patting her on the head. "...school trip?" Serena wondered aloud, causing her mother to raise an eyebrow. "You must have bumped your head, Serena. You've been in ? for the past two weeks." She shook her head, but her smile never faded. "Now come on Serena, get dressed." and with that she left.

_What?_

Serena couldn't believe her ears. How could she have been in ? when she had been stranded on an island with Darien? She quickly put on her school clothes, and ran into the bathroom to do her hair. Looking into the mirror, she gasped.

Her skin had returned to it's pale complexion, with only a faint hint of a tan. Her blonde hair had gone back to it's original shade, the highlights from the sun gone. Serena looked down at her stomach. Was it possible that it had all been a dream? That she had never been on an island? That Darien was still just a big jerk? That she wasn't really pregnant?

Serena grabbed her bag and her lunch, happy to see her father and brother Sammy sitting at the dining table. "Morning." she chirped brightly, slipping on her shoes. "Are you feeling better now Serena?" her mother asked, her eyes worried. "Yes Mom." Serena answered, giving her a grin before rushing out the door. It was the truth, Serena hadn't felt this good in a long while.

+-+

"Serena? Hello? Are you with us?" Serena's head snapped up to see four pairs of familiar eyes watching her. "Sorry." she apologised, clasping her hands together. "Just lost in thought." "Well we need you to pay attention." Raye said angrily, her dark orbs seeming to almost burst into flame. "I said sorry." Serena mumbled, sinking closer to the floor. It had been a strange day for her, and she wasn't too sure of what was happening anymore. Her family had thought she had been on a school trip, and after asking Molly about it, she had been under the impression that Serena had been seriously ill and therefore unable to come to school or see friends.

_Am I going crazy?_

Her mind returned to the room, where Mina and Raye were coming up with new fighting strategies, and Ami and Lita were discussing their enemies. "Hey guys," she spoke up, and the girls stopped and turned to her. "Do you know where I've been for the last few weeks?" Raye rolled her eyes. "You went to China with your family on a holiday, dimwit." she replied, a nasty tone in her voice. "Don't you remember?" Ami asked gently, her blue eyes worried. Serena shook her head slightly. "My mind just seems to be a little frazzled at the moment." she replied. "No surprises there." Raye murmured under her breath, before being met with angry stares.

"Raye, honestly, control your tongue." Lita told the raven-haired girl, who sniffed and turned away. "So you can't remember anything?" Mina asked, joining her fellow blonde on the floor. "No. But there are different stories that I've been told. Mom thought I was on a school trip, Molly thought I was sick, and you all thought I was on a family holiday." Serena held her head in her hands. "But I thought I was somewhere completely different."

Ami, Lita, Mina and Raye all turned to look at each other. "Where were you?" Lita asked Serena softly as they all joined her and Mina on the ground. "I was on an island. I don't even know how I got there. One minute I was arguing with Darien and then-" "Wait, Darien, _my_ Darien?" Raye asked, raising an eyebrow. Serena nodded in reply. "He was stuck on the island with me."

+-

A short while later, Serena had told her friends everything about her past nineteen days, from her discovery of the chamber, to Darien's death and her new found knowledge of the past, and then finally to her pregnancy.. The only thing she left out was that Darien was really their ally Tuxedo Mask. "But if you were really on an island for that long, wouldn't you be super tan?" Mina questioned, comparing her own skin to Serena's. "You're not much browner than me."

Serena nodded. "That what I thought. When I came home, I was quite olive-toned. But now I'm back to my own complexion. And I don't feel sick anymore, so I mustn't be pregnant. It must have just been one big crazy dream. Maybe I really was sick, and all these supposed memories came from that." Mina looked at Ami, who sighed. "I guess that could be possible."

_But there's no other explanation for it._

The conversation was interrupted by Serena's communicator going off. "Serena here." she answered, standing up. "Serena, I need you and the scouts to come downtown. There's a youma here attacking the shoppers." Luna's voice came through. "Alright, see you soon." The scouts all stood up, nodding together as they understood their mission. Serena pulled her brooch off her uniform and held it high into the air. "Moon Prism Power!"

Moments later, the transformed scouts arrived downtown to hear screams and shouts coming from a small cafe further down the street. Moon looked around in search of their feline friends, but Luna and Artemis must have gone for safety. She turned around and looked at her fellow scouts. "Let's go get it." she grinned, happy to be in action again. It felt like it had been ages since she been Sailor Moon.

They rushed towards the cafe, opening the door and quickly beckoning for the patrons to flee out onto the street. Once the cafe had cleared, the scouts could assess their new enemy. "Well well, if it isn't the Sailor brats." a droning voice echoed around them, and Zoicite appeared before them. "I should have known it was you." Moon growled, getting into a defensive stance. "Oh please, you don't scare me. Besides, I have much better things to do than waste my time on you." Zoicite replied with rolled eyes. "I'd like you to meet my new friend. Freezechan!"

The door at the back of the cafe was knocked down with force as a white figure entered the place. Moon and the other scouts gasped as they were approached by the youma. It was quite large, and the colour of white snow, except for it's piercing blue eyes, which watched the five girls carefully. "Well I'm off. Have fun!" jeered Zoicite before disappearing, leaving the youma to face the scouts. "Mars, you're our best shot at defeating it!" Moon called out to the fiery scout, who simply nodded.

Moon moved back as Mars took the lead in the group, smirking at the youma as she did so. "Ready to feel the burn? Mars Fire Ignite!" The room quickly heated up as Mars blasted fire at the youma, who quickly moved out of the way with a speed the scouts couldn't follow. The fire merely hit the wall and left a large scorch mark, but the youma was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where'd it go?" Mars asked angrily, annoyed that she had not hit it. "I can't see it anywhere!" Jupiter replied, before the room began to get rather chilly, and ice began appearing on the walls. "It's getting cold in here!" Venus called out, rubbing her arms. "It must be the youma!" Ami wondered aloud, before the monster itself appeared before them, giving them a wide grin.

"What will we do?" Moon cried out through chattering teeth. "Let's all attack him together. Weaken it and give Serena a chance to use her tiara to destroy it." Mars suggested, getting into position along with the others. "On a count of three. One, two, three-"

"Mercury Bubble Blast!"

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

The youma yelled out as the scouts' combined attacks hit it, and it seemed like Mars' plan had worked perfectly. "Now it's your turn Sailor Moon!" Mars called out, falling to her knees. "I can hardly raise my arms, it's so cold!" Moon replied, rubbing her arms ferociously. "Come on Moon, you have to do it now while its weak!" Venus told her, exhausted after using all her energy in her attack.

Suddenly a red rose came flying the air, cutting off the youma's concentration and restoring the cafe to it's normal temperature. Sailor Moon turned around to see a familiar masked man.

_Darien?_

"Come on Sailor Moon, now is your chance to finish him off!" Tuxedo Mask called out with encouragement, giving her a warm smile. Moon nodded in reply before attacking. "Moon Tiara Magic!"

The youma yelled as it was hit with the tiara, and quickly exploded into dust. Moon sighed in relief as she moved across the room to collect her tiara. "Good job Moon." Venus gave her a smile as she stood up. "And just in time too." Mercury agreed, patting Moon on the back. "She could have destroyed him sooner." Mars retorted. But Moon wasn't listening.

Instead Sailor Moon's attention was focused on Tuxedo Mask, who seemed to return her own curious gaze. But before she could say anything, he turned and began to make his way down the street. However, Moon wasn't going to let him get away that easily. "Wait!" she called out, and Mask slowed down before turning into a dimly lit alley. She followed him, watching him carefully.

Her eyes met with his, and there was no mistaking it – she knew those sapphire-blue eyes well.

"...Darien?"

Bowing his head slightly, Mask took off both his mask and hat with one movement and detransformed before returning his eyes to Moon's. "Serena." he replied in a low tone, not sure of what to make of the situation. She had changed since the day previous, her complexion was paler, much like his own, something he had been trying to figure out all day long.

Serena took a step backwards before also detransforming, her eyes wide. "But... how can I know your true identity? The island was just a dream. The chamber, you dying, me getting pregnant... none of that ever happened. So how do I know who you are, and how can you know who I am?"

Darien froze, surely he wasn't hearing right. "Serena... it wasn't a dream. The chamber, the island... it was all real. I really did die, and you brought me back to life. And...and..." he was unable to speak, playing her words over and over again in his head.

Serena slumped against one of the brick walls. "It was all real?" Darien, lost for words, could only nod in response. "But then that would mean..." she trailed off as her hands flew to her stomach. "I'm _pregnant?_"

+-+

Meanwhile, in a small room surrounded by screens and images of the pair, a loud chuckle could be heard. "Everything is in place." one figure said proudly, watching one of the screens intently as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask continued to talk. "Everything is indeed on track now." The other figure agreed, sitting down beside their companion.

In front of the screen, a white paw met a black paw in a high five. "Mission accomplished."

**THE END**

_So guys, after starting this fanfiction all the way back in 2005, here we are four years later and it's finally finished!_

_I never expected the story to turn out like it did, when I originally started writing it was just meant to be Serena & Darien stuck in a room for 20 days, and that was it. But as I continued to write, my brain started going to insane places and I guess the story kind of just wrote itself._

_As for the culprits behind it, it was always going to be Artemis and Luna._

_To everyone who has read 'The Chamber' and loved it, reviewed, added the story to your favourite stories list or added me to your favourite author's list, you can't imagine just how great that makes me feel, and I'm so grateful for all the support. You are all fantastic and awesome – especially those who have been reading the story for the last four years. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't continue to write._

_Now that the story is finished, please feel free to read my other fanfics, especially as I have some new ones coming soon and new chapters for the existing ones. And who knows – maybe a sequel? ;P_


End file.
